Meet the Pierce-Lopez's
by PierceLopez
Summary: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated, now Santana and their kids are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club over for a reunion. G!P Brittany.
1. 16 kids? That's a lot

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

* * *

I remember how scared I was the first time I found out I was pregnant. Probably because I was still in high school and was scared of people finding out as that would just increase my on-going reputation as a slut. Honestly though, I have only ever slept with one person and that person is now my wife.

During high school, Brittany and I kept our relationship a secret from everybody but our parents. We lived in separate countries - me in California and Brittany in some town called Lima. We met when we were 5 though when she came for a family vacation and haven't lost touch since. She would visit me in California every weekend and during the breaks from school.

It was hard, but we got through with Skype calls and texting everyday. We were 15 when we first got together and our relationship was like the kind in the fairy-tale books - it still is. So then when she got me pregnant during our senior year with her extra appendage, we didn't know what to do at first.

After a couple of weeks though we decided to keep it because the thought of killing our baby was much worse. 3 months into the pregnancy we graduated and moved to where we are now in LA. Brittany got her dream job working as an intern at vogue and I lived my dream of becoming a music/TV producer. It was hard working and being pregnant at the same time, but I managed with Brittany at my side. 2 months later, I gave birth for the first time to Aliyah and Keegan.

Both of them have got my brown, almost black, hair and caramel skin but Brittany's bright blue eyes. Whilst Ali is like us when we were in high school with her popular cheerleading ways, Keegan would rather spend his time in school actually studying. Sure, he loved to play basketball and hang with friends, but he wants to be a lawyer and is working hard to to get into law school after he graduates.

As soon as they were born, Brittany and I knew we wanted a large family. We have the money for one, so why not? two years later, Abigail was born. She looks exactly like her sister Aliyah apart from her milky skin and dark eyes. Abby is like Brittany in all ways. She is fun-spirited and doesn't like to hurt anybody purposely. Daisy has most of Brittany's features with her blonde/brown hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes that sparkle just like her moms and just like Brittany, she loves to dance.

She is pretty good at it too and is in advanced dance classes along with modelling. Since Brittany opened up her own fashion magazine a couple of years after working with vogue, our kids have become pretty obsessed with modelling. They love it and whenever she can, Brittany takes them to work with her for the new issue of her magazine. Heidi is two years younger than Daisy and has all the cameras falling at her feet.

She is practically royalty in the modelling world with her pouty lips, caramel skin, dark eyes and hair and her ridiculously long legs. She has appeared in almost every magazine out there. It wasn't until Heidi was three, Kenya was born. She is a gymnast and while she looks exactly like a mini me, she is constantly moving around just like Brittany was when she was little.

Kenya is constantly competing in gymnastic competitions and has won every single one. Seriously, the girl is amazing and so flexible its unreal at times.

Holly was born a year after Kenya, and just like Kenya, she looks exactly like a mini me. She is attached to Brittany's hip though and is exactly like her. Her love of unicorns and ducks are the same as her moms, but don't get me wrong, she does have the Lopez fire when she wants to. Only when you upset somebody she loves though, other than that she is sweet.

A month after Holly was born, I got pregnant again and when Holly was just 9 months, I gave birth to Katelyn. She is also a model with her long blonde hair that flows down to her hips, her pale skin, bright blue eyes, and freckles that lay just beneath her them. She is really shy when she isn't modelling and usually doesn't speak unless spoken to.

Hayden is the second boy of the family and has a special bond with Keegan because of it. He spent 10 years with a house full of girls and then he finally got the little brother he longed for. Hayden has caramel skin, blonde hair and dark eyes. He is small but makes loads of noise and loves to cause trouble like I did when I was his age.

A year later, we had another set of twins. Isabella and Noah. They look completely different from one another; Isabella being Brittany's double and Noah being mine. They do everything together and are practically best friends; they haven't been separated since birth and I really pity the person that tries to. Both of them definitely have the personality to go all Lima heights on you if you do something to upset them, but if you don't then they will love you.

After another two years, Macey and Harley were born. Both of them look exactly like Brittany with their blonde hair, blue eyes and milky skin, but are attached to my hip. They are probably the quietest of all of the kids and if they aren't with me then they will be sleeping somewhere. Honestly, they would fall asleep anywhere if Brittany and I let them.

Scarlett is two year old and is so adorable with her milky skin, dark hair, dark eyes and glasses. She always has her hair in two braids and even though she doesn't like modelling, she loves to take pictures of herself with mine or Brittany's phone. Its funny because every time we go on our phone, we always have a new background picture that she has taken. I don't know how she knows how to, but she does.

Our youngest were born just five months ago. Oscar and Mason are basically boy versions of Brittany. They are always smiling and babbling away happily to each other, unless they are hungry then they can scream louder than all the other kids put together.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" I snap out of my thoughts of my children and lift my head to look at Brittany who is stood at the door of our bedroom. She is smiling widely and locks the door before running over to me when I open my arms up for her. "We have half an hour until we have to wake the kids" Brittany mumbles, tracing kisses up and down my neck lazily. I Immediately tilt my head to the side to give her more access to the bare skin on my neck.

Moaning slightly at the feeling of Brittany's lips against me, I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and bring her flush against me. "I love you" I can feel Brittany's lips turn into a grin before they come crashing against my own. Yes, we are 33 and still go at it like teenagers. Can you blame me for always wanting her though? My wife is crazy sexy.

Brittany rolls on top of me and starts to slowly rock her hips into mine as our tongues dance together between our mouths. Just as I am about to slip my hand into Brittany's boxers, a loud cry comes from one of the baby monitors causing us both to jump apart with a groan. Okay, so there is one bad thing that comes along with having all of these kids. We get interrupted during our sexy times. Its cool though because Brittany always makes up the next time.

"Its Mason" I sigh, pecking Brittany's swollen lips one last time before un-locking the door and making my way towards the loud cries. "Hey, Mason" I coo once I enter the nursery my heart clenching when I see his tear-filled eyes. He stops crying when he sees me and lifts his arms up lazily. When I pick him up, he buries himself into my arms and I rub his back to settle him down.

"He okay?" Brittany's voice comes from the door and I turn to face her while still cradling Mason in my arms. She walks over to me and kisses his cheek softly before going over to Oscar's crib. "I don't know how he sleeps through Mason crying right beside him" she giggles and traces her index finger across his crinkled up forehead, but pulls it back quickly when he starts to stir beneath her touch.

I just shake my head and laugh at her. "I'll go wake the others. You can wake Oscar and make breakfast" with that, I leave the room and to the next which is Scarlett's. We actually have the kids rooms in order from the youngest to the eldest so that the little ones don't keep awake the older ones.

Me and Brittany, Oscar and Mason, Scarlett, Macey and Harley, and Isabella and Noah sleep on the second floor. Hayden, Katelyn, Holly and Kenya sleep on the third and on the fourth is Heidi, Daisy, Abigail, Aliyah and Keegan. Then all of the guest rooms are in the basement.

"Scarlett, baby. Wake up and go to mommy downstairs, she is making breakfast" I call into her room and smile at her when she looks at me through sleepy eyes. She smiles back and I leave her to make her way downstairs. Next is Macey and Harley. "Mace, Har. Wake up and go downstairs, mommy is making breakfast" when they don't move, I roll my eyes and make my way inside the room. These are definitely my kids.

"Mamiiiiiiii" Macey whines when I pull the covers off of her, trying to pull them back but failing miserably because I am sat on half of it. "I need sleep" I just raise my eyebrow at her and she huffs quietly before standing up to place a very sloppy kiss to my cheek. Well, I guess I deserved that for waking her up. "Harrrr, wakey up" I just smile as she jumps on top of her brother before leaving the room with Mason, who is falling asleep again in my arms.

As I make my way to Isabella and Noah's room next door, it sounds like they are already awake so I just knock on the door and carry on walking to the stairs. They know that if somebody knocks on their door on a morning when they are awake, they are to go downstairs. "Hayden" I call out and he wakes up instantly when I enter his room, "mommy is making breakfast" he is out of his bed and rushing past me before I can say anything else.

He is so much like me its unreal. Either eating, sleeping or causing trouble. Knowing that Katelyn, Holly and Kenya are all probably awake, I knock on each of their doors before making my way up more stairs. This is the worse part of the mornings. Waking up the five that sleep on the top floor. They all moan and take hours to finally get out of their bed.

"Heidi. Wake up" nothing. Sighing, I walk into her room and shake her body softly causing her eyes to flutter open. She scowls when she sees me. "Don't scowl at me, get up now. Your mom is making breakfast" she opens her mouth to complain but I am already out of the door before anything can escape her lips.

Now to the next. God, this takes forever. I should just get a bullhorn and shout down every floor for all of them to wake up. It would be easier, but I know Brittany wouldn't let me and would just tell me I am being lazy.

"Daisy, up" a groan escapes her mouth instantly at those two words and I can't help but chuckle. These kids are so lazy. "Don't moan. Its the last day of school before summer vacation, so up now" thank god. The last day of having to wake up all of these sleeping monsters.

"Abby. Come on, time to get up" just like Daisy, a groan of annoyance slips from her lips. "Now, your mom is making breakfast" I would actually rather make all the breakfast than have this job on the mornings but Brittany won't let me near the cooker after the time I set the pancakes on fire.

It was one time and it was her fault anyway for distracting me with her sweet lady kisses. "Oh God, you're lucky Mason is sleeping" I groan loudly when I walk into Aliyah's bedroom to find her and her girlfriend, Georgia, sleeping naked together. When Aliyah and Georgia came out two years ago, Georgia's parents kicked her out so she has lived with us ever since.

Its okay though because she is like another daughter to us and even before they became girlfriends, they were best friends. Kind of like me and Brittany and their relationship is so cute. "Both of you, dressed and downstairs. Breakfast is cooking" and with that I leave the room slightly scarred.

Most parents would probably freak out over finding their daughter in bed naked with their girlfriend, but me and Brittany don't mind. We were a lot worse when we were their age and agreed that it wouldn't be fair to split them up. We know their safe, not out taking crazy ass drugs so its okay and none of them can get pregnant anyway.

Going into the next room, Keegan is in the exact same position with his girlfriend and I mentally scold myself. Damn, they should at least put a warning sign on the door or something. "Ay, Kee. Get your ass up and you better be using a condom" he stirs and I can see the blush coming to Jessica's face whilst Keegan just huffs quietly, pulling the girl closer to him.

Leaving them to get up, I smile triumphantly. Finally. These kids are exactly like me when it comes to their sleep. "Mason, you wake up to interrupt my sexy times and then fall back asleep when I come to you?" I giggle to my son who is now waking up as I make my way downstairs with him still in my arms. Once I get to the dining room, I smile widely at the sight of all of my family sat together and place Mason down into his high-chair next to Oscar.

"Baby, you suck" I mutter into Brittany's neck as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind. She leans into my touch and places a soft kiss to just below my jawline. "Next time you can wake them up, I just caught four kids naked" I complain through a whine and Brittany just chuckles before turning around in my arms. "I have a meeting today but if you drop the little ones off, Scar and the twins can stay home with me" I tell her, kissing her cheek quickly before taking a piece of toast from the plate.

The school bus always comes on a morning, but it only goes to the high school and middle school, so that leaves either me of Brittany having to take the little ones to elementary school. Today, Brittany will have to do it as I have a meeting with one of the artists that work for me. I know that Brittany also has to work, but she passes the school on her way there so it is easier for her to take them.

Soon, the school bus is heard outside and I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, get the hell out of my house and don't cause any trouble" I yell and all the kids start to make their way outside. Most of the kids in their school look up to them because Brittany and I are their parents, but don't get me wrong they will never let anybody use them to get to us.

"Baby, I'm going to go drop these off then go to work. I've got a shoot, love you" Brittany kisses me lightly on the lips and then makes her way out of the house, the rest of the kids except from Scarlett, Oscar and Mason following behind her.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

"OH MY GOD" Brittany squeals and all of our heads turn from the movie to my wife who is bouncing up and down next to me, smiling ear-to-ear. Okay, what the hell has just happened? What did I miss? One minute we are all cuddling together in the movie room and then the next Brittany is all excited over something? This girl is seriously going to be the death of me.

I raise my eyebrows at her and she just giggles before scrambling to sit on my lap, straddling me. If the kids weren't around I would totally start grinding against her because she looks so adorable right now. "You know how Quinn got in touch with me?" Quinn was Brittany's best friend during high school and they were the cheerleading co-captains together. I nod my head. "She said that we should have a glee club reunion but we have no place to stay, so can they stay here for the summer? Pleeeaaae babyyyyy" Brittany is pouting and there is no way that I can ever resist her pout.

Pulling my lips between my teeth, I let out a sigh. I've never met anybody from Brittany's glee club and Brittany hasn't heard from them since she graduated so I have no idea why they suddenly decided to have a reunion. From the stories Brittany has told me, they all seem pretty lame, with the exception of Quinn and Puck. But, of course Brittany is pouting so I agree anyway. "Sure boo. Are there kids coming? They can all stay in the basement" I say to her and she squeals once more, planting kisses all over my face excitedly.

"They all only have one or two kids each so there will be enough space. I don't think Artie, Finn or Blaine are coming though" I smile at her giddiness and she rolls off of my lap and cuddles back into my side whilst pulling her phone out and starting to type furiously on it. She is probably telling Quinn that they can all stay here. "You know that they are all going to be so shocked when they come here and see us all" Brittany giggles and I look at with with a scrunched up nose.

"They all thought I was stupid and straight" she chuckles and I place a feather-light kiss to the skin beneath her neck. "Imagine what they do when they see I am married to the Santana Lopez and have sixteen kids to her" I join in her laughter. Yes, both Brittany and I are famous, but we still manage to keep our family life private.

It is better that way because I don't want paparazzi following my kids around when I am not with them. When I am with them its hard to stop them being around the paparazzi but it is not as bad if they were alone. I want them to have freedom and not have their whole lives on camera.

"Do your geek club really have to come?" Aliyah complains from the row behind us and I just roll my eyes before turning my head to face her. She is wrapped up in Georgia's arms and they are practically on top of each other. "This house is going to be wild" she goes to open her mouth once more, but Georgia squeezes her waist to shut her up to which I send her a thankful smile.

"Ali, I promise you that you will have fun. I'll even get you and Gee tickets to any three shows you want if you don't complain any more."

"Deal. I want Ri-Ri tickets, Drake and Alicia Keys" she says with a slight smirk and I just shake my head, amused.

"Ri-Ri was over here earlier. You know I really don't know why you need to ask for tickets, you know she will just give you them anyway."

Macey poking me stops me from saying anything else and I look over to the small girl with a smile. She looks totally adorable in her unicorn onesie. "Auntie Ri-Ri was here?" great, just great. Macey is now pouting at me and I have to look away. God damn that Pierce pout that all my kids have taken from Brittany.

"Yeah, but she told me that she will come back to see you all one day during summer" Macey's pout turns into a beaming smile at my words and she comes to sit on my lap. I start to run my fingers through her blonde hair and I know that she is tired because she buries her face into my chest and tightens her fists around my top cutely.

"Mom when is your geek club coming?" Keegan asks Brittany with a sigh. I know that having Brittany's old glee club coming over for the whole summer is going to stop our private family time, but their Brittany's high school friends and I can't stop her from seeing them even if I tried to. "Can Jess stay for the summer? Her parents are going on a cruise or something and she will be home alone otherwise" Brittany looks over to me and I just shrug my shoulders without saying anything.

"They'll be here tomorrow evening and sure you can stay Jess as long as your parents know you're here and not at your house" Brittany answers and I mentally curse her for letting her friends come over tomorrow instead of next week. I have another meeting tomorrow and the house is a mess._  
_

I can't ruin this for Brittany though, even if I don't want them all being here whilst I'm in a meeting. But I guess I am going to have more meetings whilst they are here and won't be able to cancel. Lets just hope they don't go all crazy when all the different celebrities turn up at our front door. Brittany giggles when she turns to face me, "baby, all the kids are sleeping" I smirk and look around the room, noticing that all the kids except from Aliyah, Keegan, Jess and Georgia are asleep.

My smirk turns lustful when Brittany runs her eyes up and down my body hungrily and carefully put Macey onto the chair next to me. "Please put the kids to bed on you're way upstairs?" they nod their heads, all smirking through chuckles when Brittany drags me from the theater room and up to our bedroom.

As soon as the door is shut, Brittany is pressed against me and her pink lips are crashing against mine. Moaning quietly into her mouth, I slip my arms around her waist and we blindly walk over to the bed without breaking the kiss. I feel my back hit the bed lightly when Brittany slips her soft tongue into my mouth and slides it against mine.

When Brittany drops her body on top of me, we both moan because her already hard cock pokes against my center. "Baby I need you inside of me" I beg her quietly through a whimper, no longer being able to ignore the throbbing between my legs that is growing with every touch. Brittany doesn't say anything but places another soft kiss to my jawline and moves her hands from my cheeks and down to the waistband of my pajama bottoms.

"Anything for you" I hear Brittany mumble softly before she attacks my neck with open-mouthed kisses and pulls down my pajama bottoms along with my underwear. My head falls back and my back arches of off the bed when she cups my boobs gently over my top. "Boo" she pants out and moves her hands to my hips, stopping them from bucking furiously into her.

I am whimpering once more and I bring my hands to cover my eyes. "Please babe, just fuck me" I manage to get the words out as she pulls me into another fierce kiss. She wastes no time in pushing her tongue into my mouth and she only breaks the kiss to pull my top over my head. Finally. Thought you would never do that Britt-Britt. Throwing my shirt and bra across the room, her eyes meet mine.

She smiles brightly at me and I feel my heart thumping widely in my chest as she adverts her eyes to look my naked body up and down. It used to make me feel nervous and shy when she would look me up and down like this, but now it just makes me feel all kinds of butterflies in my stomach. Hunger and lust fills her eyes when they land on my dripping pussy and I can see the bulge in her pants increase slightly.

I smirk proudly before wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and flipping us over so that I'm on top of her. I lick my lips and dip my head to place soft kisses down her jawline and below her ear. She starts to fidget beneath me and I decide that it is time to stop teasing as we both are too sexually frustrated from all the times Mason and Oscar have interrupted us.

I am quick to take all her clothes off, both of us panting heavily as I throw them carelessly around the room with our eyes still locked. "Ride me San" Brittany breathes out and who am I to deny my wife? Straddling Brittany's waist, I keep my eyes glued to her face as I lower my pussy onto her cock, watching the faces of pleasure that she makes. When I can't help it any longer, my eyes roll back in my head and I start to grind my hips against Brittany's.

"Oh my God, San. That feels so good" my hands find their way to Brittany's boobs and I crash my lips against hers, both of us swallowing each others low moans. Shit, I love the feeling of Brittany inside of me and I don't think that I will ever get used to it. Damn, it feels so good. "I'm so close baby" Brittany mutters, her head falling back against the headboard and I pull my lips between my teeth to contain my own moans.

Its not long before Brittany is squirting inside of me, yelling out my name as her nails dig into my naked back and the sight of Brittany exploding is enough to make me also come undone. My body trembles against Brittany's and my walls tighten around her still semi-hard cock. Once I come down from my orgasm, I pull myself off of Brittany and lay beside her. She shuffles until she is spooning me and I can't help the goofy smile from coming to my face and the loud pounding in my chest.

"I love you Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana. Go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Yeah babe. I'm kind of nervous. What if they hate me?"

"Nobody could hate you, you're amazing."

"I am aren't I?"

"You need to get your ego checked."

"Its the truth, boo."

"Whatever, just sleep."

"Okay. Night, love you."

"Love you too, but Santana stop tickling me with your hair."

"Sorry."

"Forget it, night."

"Night."

"Just go to sleep, you're worse than the kids sometimes."

"Okay."

"San..."

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so just to make a few things clear, Santana and the glee club have never met. Their first meeting will be in the next chapter and during high school, Brittany didn't date Artie. Also, sorry for writing Artie, Finn and Blaine out of this but I just really can't stand them at all. Here is the names of all the Pierce-Lopez kids and their ages;**

**Aliyah+Keegan - 16**

**Abigail - 14**

**Daisy -13**

**Heidi - 11**

**Kenya - 8 **

**Holly - 7**

**Katelyn - 7**

**Hayden - 6**

**Isabella+Noah - 5**

**Macey+Harley - 3**

**Scarlett - 2**

**Oscar+Mason - 5 months.**

**To see what the kids look like either look at the poster for this story or my tumblr which is SnixBritt dot tumblr dot com because I will probably upload how I am picturing the kids onto there.**

**Please review and let me know what you think because I am thinking of doing a couple of stories linked to this one afterwards. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Much Love!**


	2. Payback & Revenge

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story but the things I say about them are totally fictional.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N: So on this chapter you will learn more about Santana's job and who she is connected too. Also the Glee club is back, bitches! **

* * *

"Mama, mama. Door" Scarlett babbles, plodding over to me and waving her arms above her head. I lift her up into my arms and walk over to answer the door. Today is the day that the glee club is coming over, and I am currently about to have a meeting with some of the girls from one of the tv shows I produce/created. Pretty little liars. Its pretty genius actually if I do say so myself.

You should watch it sometime. "Hey girls" I smile when I open the door to the four girls who are grinning at me. The people that work for me are like friends and its not even like I am their boss. Shay, Lucy, Ashley and Troian all enter my house and I lead them through to my office, Scarlett still in my arms. Well, she was until she runs over to Lucy and throws herself at her.

"Auntie Lucyyyyyyyy" she sing-songs loudly, jumping into the girls lap with a giggle. All our kids call the people that work for me 'Auntie' or 'Uncle' and Brittany and I are totally fine with that because of how close we are with everybody. "Dinner?" She asks her, her nose crinkled up just like I do. Lucy sighs and looks over to me.

Shrugging my shoulders, my eyes go wide as I remember what is happening tonight. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Shit" I repeat out loud, pulling my phone from my pocket and ringing Brittany's number. "Babe, sorry but do you remember that my Auntie Kris and everybody is coming over tonight?" I ask her frantically. Oh my God, tonight is going to be crazy with all the kids, my Auntie, cousins and Brittany's glee club arriving.

"Fuck, I totally forgot about that" she says and I know she is biting her lip right now, contemplating what to do. "Fuck it, we can't cancel on Auntie Kris and everybody so their going to have to be here when everybody arrives. It will cause everybody to go crazy though as soon as they see them and you" Brittany giggles and I can't hide my chuckle at her words.

"So the little liars are here. Its cool if they stay too?" I press on, knowing that Brittany will probably get stressed later on with everybody here. Don't get me wrong, I will too but Brittany is worse. "I promise you, baby that everything will be okay" I add reassuringly Actually it would be better if the four girls and my family is here because that means there is more people to watch to kids while everybody arrives. I know how they get clingy when they are around people they don't know.

"Fine and I swear, if I trusted you with the oven then you would be making all the food" she tells me through a laugh and I pout whilst rolling my eyes. She is never going to let me live that down. "Babe, I've gotta go now. I'll be home in about an hour, love you" my heart flutters when she says that she loves me, just like it always does. Honestly, I don't think that I will ever get used to hearing her say those words to me.

"Love you too, bye" hanging up the phone I turn back to the girls and Scarlett, who is looking at me with her big mocha eyes. "Mommy said that the girls can stay for dinner but auntie Kris is coming too with the girls" I tell her and she squeals excitedly causing the rest of us the cringe slightly at the high pitched sound. "So girls, I have an idea for the show..."

**-2 hours later-**

I let out a smile I scan the room, eyeing every single one of my kids and their girlfriends. They are all wearing their best clothes and have their hair all neat, but I don't have a clue why we made them dress this way because we will all be going into the backyard and they will get messy out there. Oh well. I guess kids are going to be kids, right?

The doorbell rings and Ashley shakes her head when I go to answer it, and then she slips from the room to answer it herself. "Tanaaaaaaa" I smile widely when Mason comes running through the door, followed by my Aunt Kris and the other girls, except Khloe because she has a date tonight or something. He throws himself into my arms and I lift him up, placing him on my hip.

"Hey there Mace. What has your mom being feeding you to make you this happy?" I ask Mason, turning to face Kourtney who is just grinning at me whilst rocking a sleeping Penelope in her arms. Out of all my cousins, I am the closest to Kourtney, Kendall and Kylie, and that is why Britt and I named our son after Mason. I love him and he is amazing so I wanted one of my children to take after him.

"He was all hyper to come see you and play with his cousins" she tells me with a smile. "Why are you all dressed up? I feel under dressed" Kourtney pouts and I notice that they are all in their sweat pants or leggings, "is somebody coming over or something?" I nod my head and give Brittany a pointed look, which makes her wink at me with a giggle.

"Mommy's geek club is coming" Isabella says, moving to sit on Kim's lap whilst making funny faces at Penelope who is giggling at her. I bury my face into Brittany's neck to hide my laughter at Bella calling Britt's glee club 'geek' club. All of the kids actually think that it is actually called a geek club because of Keegan and Aliyah. Its funny because Brittany doesn't even deny that the club was full of geeks, but jokes along about it with us all instead.

Brittany huffs quietly but I know she is trying to her best to hold in her giggles. "How about we go outside? The food is cooking" she sighs, finally changing the subject as she glances around the room at everybody. "Kids, whatever you do out there, do not go near the pond without Kee, Jess, Ali or Gee and don't go too far out" she warns them all sternly causing me to smile brightly as all the kids immediately agree with her before running off together in different directions.

Our family always spends time in our backyard, it is massive so why not? It is amazing, spreading out for about 5 acres and split off into different sections. The section just outside the house which contains the outdoor pool, patio, sun-loungers, the barbecue pit and things like that. The other sections include a duck pond (much to my protest, but I just can't say no to that damn Pierce pout!), a trampoline area, a tree house area and a huge play area for the kids.

"What time is your club coming?" Troian asks Brittany, rocking Oscar in her arms as we all sit down around the long table that goes down beside the pool. Troian is obsessed with Oscar and Mason, and they both are pretty glued to her too when she comes to visit. Just as Brittany is about to open her mouth to answer her, the doorbell rings, echoing out through the sliding doors and around the patio.

Brittany giggles, "that is them now" and with that, she gets up and goes back through the house. I turn back around, noticing that Aliyah has Georgia pinned up against the wall beside the sliding doors with her tongue down the girls throat. Rolling my eyes at them, I can't help but smile because their relationship is exactly like mine and Brittany's. They can never keep their hands off each other. But when Georgia reaches down to grab Ali's ass, pulling my daughter closer to her, I pick up one of the chair cushions and throw it at them.

Aunt Kris, Kourtney, Kim, Kendall and Kylie burst out laughing when they both turn to face me with a scowl and I can't hide my own laughter. It soon fades away though when they both look at each other, smirk and then slowly start to walk towards me. Not like I would ever admit it out loud, but I actually feel a little scared and intimidated right now. "Mami, you should know never to interrupt me when I'm getting ma mack on" oh shit. I remember last time I did that, she threw an egg at me and we ended up having a full blown food fight in the kitchen.

It was fun though, Well, it was until Brittany caught us and scolded us for about a full hour. "Oh no" I gulp nervously when they both lift me up with ease. Damn them for being so strong, wait what the hell are they doing to me. Fuck. My eyes bulge out of my eyes when I see the walking over to the pool. If I'm going in, then they are too. Smirking when they go to drop me in the pool, I take Ali's top in one of my hands. then Georgia's in the other and they both come toppling into the pool with me.

The splash is loud and I hear laughing around us as we come up from underneath the water with our make up dripping down our faces and our clothes stuck to our skin. "POOL PARTY" I hear Keegan yell and he comes running towards the pool, a goofy smile covering his face.

"No, Keeg-" too late. He is already tuck-jumping into the pool, splashing even more water over Ali, Georgia and I. "Aw, fuck" I groan when I notice Brittany coming out through the sliding doors, her glee club following closely behind her with awe-struck expressions spread across their faces. "Uh-oh, shit is about to go down" I mumble and the three kids snigger as Brittany walks towards the pool with her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips.

"Santana Marie Pierce-Lopez, get your ass out of that damn pool now" I bite my lip but I can't help but burst out laughing and neither can the kids. "Don't laugh, what the hell are you doing in the friggin' pool? You spent three hours getting ready earlier so you looked perfect for meeting my gleek club" see, told you that she calls them a gleek club too and its not just me and the kids. Still giggling quietly to ourselves, the four of us get out of the pool and walk towards the table, "explain" Brittany says, handing us over a towel each to help with the wetness.

"Baby I love you" I say sweetly, puckering my lips towards her for a kiss to which she just smirks and shakes her head at me. Shit, the sweet-talk didn't work. "It was their fault" I smirk through a whine, pointing towards Ali and Georgia who are staring at me with their jaws dropped open. Yeah, paybacks a bitch. That will teach them to throw me in the fucking pool.

Aliyah is the first to speak up, bringing out the Pierce pout causing me to scowl. That is fucking cheating and she knows it. Not even Brittany can say no to the Pierce pout, and she is the friggin' Queen of it. "Mami threw the cushion at us whilst I was trying to get my mack on with my girl" she grumbles, fluttering her eyelashes at her mother.

Wow, she defiantly is a Lopez. Brittany sighs and I know that she has given up trying, "go get changed and take your brothers and sister up to change into their pajamas while you're there" she tells them and then they both wonder off to find the rest of the kids before going upstairs to change out of their wet and soggy clothes. I turn to look at Brittany's glee club who are just staring around them with wide eyes and their jaws hanging slack.

"Pwease can I have a Kwissy?" I flutter my eyelashes and pucker my lips, sliding my arms around Brittany's waist tightly. She giggles because I am totally getting her wet right now, but I don't think she really cares much about that. Instead she leans forward and captures my puckered lips between her own. "Hmm" I moan, pulling away from her with a smile after a few minutes, "I love your lips baby. So good" burying my head into her neck, I nip gently at her pulse point causing her to shudder in my arms.

"Yo, Britt. What's up with your geek club?" both Brittany and I are pulled out of our own little world when Kendall's voice is heard. A giggle escapes our lips when we turn to face her old friends again. They look confused and shocked, and some guy in a wheelchair looks angry and dejected for some reason I don't really care about.

Brittany pulls me towards them and I keep my arms wrapped around her waist. "Britt! You never told me you are married to _the_ Santana Lopez" a blonde girl says and I recognize her as Quinn because she was in many of Brittany's high school pictures that she showed me when she came to visit me in California.

"Santana _Pierce-_Lopez actually" I correct her with a giggle, looking into Brittany's eyes adoringly. "And she never told you because we wanted our private life out of the media, we've been together since we were 15" all of them look at Brittany withe even more shock than before.

"How? You never said anything? We all thought you were single, and straight" Wheels snaps and I glare at him as a warning. Nobody snaps at my wife except me when I am pregnant. I already know that I don't like this guy, he seems like trouble.

"We met when I went to California on vacation and haven't lost touch since. I would go out there every weekend and school break to visit her and then when we turned 15 we realized that the feeling we had towards each other were more than friendly" I smile lovingly at Brittany's words and place a kiss to her neck, not missing the flash of anger and jealousy going through Wheel's eyes. He so has a crush on my wife. Too bad she is mine, bitch and if he thinks he is going to steal her from me then he needs to think again.

I grin wickedly into the bare skin on Brittany's neck, this summer is about to get a lot more interesting. Cupping Brittany's cheeks in my hands, I crash my lips against hers and waste no time in plunging my tongue into her mouth to meet hers. She is kissing me back just as fiercely and I would of deepened the kiss, but a cushion being thrown at me causes us both to pull apart from each other. "PAYBACK IS A BITCH" I scowl at Ali as she and Georgia give each other a high-five.

"Whatever" I just roll my eyes, and peck Brittany's lips once more before throwing a glare at wheels over her shoulder. "Girls, I'm going to get changed from these wet clothes, come with me?" I give Kourtney, Kim, Kendall and Kylie a look and the four of them all get up instantly and follow me silently up to mine and Brittany's room.

Once I am changed into my planet, stars and moons covered onesie, sorted my make-up out and have my hair tied up into a messy bun, I sit down on the bed beside the four girls. "Wheelchair guy likes my boo" I blurt out and Kendall and Kylie try to hide their giggles as Kourtney raises her eyebrows at me.

Kim, however, is the first to speak up. "I saw him glaring at you whilst you had your tongues down each others throats. Totally has a crush on her" I pout at her words because I don't know if I want him in my house or not when he has a petty little crush on my wife.

"I think you should make him jealous" I turn my attention towards Kendall who is smiling at me. This girl may be the sweetest person ever, but when she want to, she knows how to get the best revenge on people. "Just like flaunt your relationship with Brittany in front of him and make sure he knows that Brittany will always be yours and never his."

Whoa, this plan is actually brilliant "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"A couple of times."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter Santana will be meeting the glee club PROPERLY. I am writing a few of the characters out of this story too because I can't stand some of them. Don't you just love the idea of Santana flaunting her relationship in front of Artie? Or will Kendall's plan backfire?**

**So Pretty little liars isn't the only TV show that Santana produces/creates and they will be more on that later on in the story. Sorry for this short chapter, it was more like a little filler before the next one. Review and let me know what you all think :)**

**Much Love!**


	3. This dick is going down

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story but the things I say about them are totally fictional.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N: everything with Artie will be cleared up in this chapter and the glee club will be properly introduced to Santana.**

**Adriann - No, they don't.**

**Blahblah Writer - They don't know Brittany has a dick. It will all be cleared up eventually and anyway, since when does San take the easy way in things? ;) haha**

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

_Tana,_

_Got called into work, don't worry. I took Heidi and Daisy with me for a shoot and the teens are up with the small ones. I know I tired you out last night so I let you rest ;)_

_Love you lots babe,_

_Britt-Britt._

I groan and turn over, burring my face into Brittany's pillow, but just as I am about to slip back into dream-land, a loud bang is heard from downstairs along with a cry which makes me jump up out of bed quickly. Its a good thing I didn't sleep naked tonight, although I really should of put something different on. I have Brittany's ducky onesie on that I got her for Christmas in collage which somehow still fits her.

Honestly, I don't think my legs have ever worked so fast as I run through the large house and to where the crying is coming for. "Mami" my heart breaks in my chest when Macey jumps off of Abby's lap and over to me. Everybody is looking towards us as I scoop my daughter up into my arms and brush away her blonde hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ears.

Crap, I forgot the gleek club is here. After last night though, I kind of wished they weren't. Well maybe Quinn because she is kind of cool and that Mercedes chick. The rest of them I need to actually talk to except from Wheels because there is no way in hell that I am even talking to him unless its part of Kendall's plan to make him jealous.

Brittany doesn't know about the plan and I really don't think that it is a good idea to tell her about it. I don't like keeping things from her, but it will probably be for the best. I'm not too sure if she wants her glee club knowing about her dick but they probably will figure it out soon anyway. Maybe I should just tell Artie so he backs off my girl, but then again, where's the fun in that?

He needs to know that Brittany is mine and mine only. He needs to know that she is the mother of my children and my wife and that she will never leave me for him. She has a life with me, her future is with me and we have spent forever together. However, right now is not a time to think about how evil that wheels guy is. My daughter in whimpering in pain in my arms, clutching her head.

"What happened baby girl?" Macey just buries herself deeper into my body, not saying anything, so I look around the room for some answers. The glee club are just watching me intently and I don't think I'm going to get anything out of them sometime soon, so I turn my gaze to Ali who is now bouncing Oscar on her lap.

"She was messing about and fell off the couch, hitting her head on the way down" she explains and I pout sympathetically at my daughter as she looks up at me through watery eyes. Pulling her hands away from where she is clutching her head, I see a small red lump that looks like it will probably bruise. I softly run my finger across it before kissing it making her smile thankfully at me. Yeah, Mami's magic kisses always making things better.

"Thank you Mami" she giggles before jumping up off of my lap and out of the room, probably to find all of the other kids. Out of all the glee club, they only had 6 kids between them so I guess its not that much more to add to all our kids that will be running around the house this summer. Turning back to the others, I let my eyes wonder other them and I recognize them from the pictures in Brittany's memory book.

Quinn and Rachel are clearly together even though Brittany informed me that they both were as straight as rulers during high school. They sure aren't so straight now though and that is probably why that Finn and Sam isn't here. Apparently they were in love with the two girls and I'm sure it would suck seeing them together with a kid. Mercedes is next to Rachel and I remember her telling me last night that she has a husband back in California where she lives but he has to work so he couldn't be here.

Then there is the two Asians, I think their names are Mike and Tina, or something like that. They have two kids together and from the looks of it are totally in love. I haven't spoken to them yet, but Brittany told me that they are super nice once you get to know them. Puck is here with his wife and twins boys, and then there's Artie that by the looks of it is still hung up on my girl with no wife or children. Bitch doesn't deserve none anyway if he keeps staring at my wife like he does.

I'll chop of his balls and then shove them down his throat until he chokes. The rest of the people in Brittany's gleek club couldn't make it and I'm kind of glad about that because the house is already crazy as it is. Brittany said that she didn't really talk to the people that didn't turn up anyway so she isn't too bothered by it either.

"Mami can Kylie, Kendall, Jade and Ellie come over?" Abby bounces into the room with her phone in her hand and a pleading look on her face. "We have to practice for cheerleading and if we don't then coach will flip out" I instantly nod my head, knowing what her coach is like. According to Britt, the woman is Sue Sylvester part 2 and I can see where she is coming from with that. The woman is cray-cray.

"Of course, but you will all have to go to the outside studio and not the one downstairs. You're mom has got all her bars out down there" I tell her and she smiles at me thankfully before walking back out of the room. Turning back to the others, I let out a small sigh. "Have you guys eaten? Do you want to do something instead of just sat here, bored shitless? I don't bite, you know" I chuckle slightly when I see that they are all staring at me with their jaws hanging slack.

Puck is the first to speak up. "No offense Santana, but we have all heard that you are sort of a bitch" another chuckle escapes from my lips and I am about to open my mouth to answer him, but somebody else does. The voice that I will never get tired of hearing.

"Puck, my wife is anything but a bitch. Well, she is my bitch in bed" my eyes widen in shock at Brittany's words and I can feel my cheeks turning red as Ali and Georgia burst out laughing. However, when I send them my famous Lopez glare, they soon shut up and stop laughing. "Awe, I'm sorry boo" Brittany coos and I giggle when she comes over to sit on my lap. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Artie sending me death stares.

This bitch is going to go down. When he finds out about Brittany's baby-maker then he is going to be totally crushed, unless he loves her so much he will swing the other way for her. Ew, that's too gross to think about. With a smug smile, I grab Brittany's face in my hands and lean forward to capture her lips in mine, moaning at the taste of her soft lips. Hmm, Brittany always tastes so good.

"Mooooommm, stop sucking face with Mami" I pull away from my wife to see Heidi and Daisy stood at the door with horrified looks on their faces. Laughing to herself, Brittany just snuggles further into my lap. Even though they don't like to admit it, all of our kids love to see me and Brittany all mushy mushy together.

"Oh yeah, you're the one to talk. I saw you sucking face with that guy yesterday" once again, my eyes shoot out of my head as I look between Ali, who is wearing a teasing smile, and Daisy, who has the Lopez death glare plastered across her face. Oh hell, Ali is going to get killed by little D later. But, wait, what? Oh my God, who the hell is sucking face with my little girl?

"WHAT?" I yell, causing the girl to flinch in her seat. Both Ali and Daisy are looking guilty right now; Ali for telling and Daisy for keeping this from Brittany and I. I know why she did though - she wanted to avoid this conversation. Although, it is going to take a lot more than that to get out of this talk. "Who the hell are you kissing? You're 13 years old! You shouldn't be kissing anybody" Daisy shrinks down into herself and I feel bad for shouting at her because of the look on her face.

Grumbling to myself slightly, I tap Brittany thigh, signalling for her to get up off of my lap, which she does without question. She is looking at me with those eyes because she knows how bad I feel right now. I hate shouting at the kids and afterwards, I feel like shit. Sitting down next to my daughter, I wrap my arms around her tightly.

She looks so small and the look on my face breaks my heart. "I'm sorry baby. I just don't want you to get hurt by a stupid boy" I tell her honestly. "Do you like this boy?" she nods her head shyly and I smile at her cuteness. "Does he like you?" she nods her head again and I can see Brittany beaming across the room. "Does he treat you good? Is he a dick?" Daisy sniggers at the question and shakes her head, "can I meet him?"

Her head snaps up to look at me like I have three heads. "Are you serious? You're actually going to let me date him?" Daisy has the biggest smile ever spread across her face and I can't do anything but chuckle and nod my head. She squeals and throws herself at me, "I'm going to go call him. Love you Mami" she kisses my cheek and runs out of the room, dragging a bored looking Heidi behind her.

"You're going to let your 13 year old daughter date? Idiot" I hear Artie mumble under his breath and I quickly look over to him, furious that he is judging my parenting skills. Since how would he know how to be a parent? He has no kids. His eyes go wide when I get up from my seat and walk closer to him, my fists balled at my sides as I shake with rage.

"What did you just say?" I ask him through gritted teeth, stopping just in front of him making him gulp when he sees the anger rising in my eyes. "It sounded like you were commenting on how I let my daughter date" he nods his head through fear and I let out a dry, angered chuckle. "You have no fucking right to comment on what I let my daughter do or what not to do" I scream and I am so glad that the young kids are outside and can't hear me right now.

"I am their mother, not you. I get to make those decisions, not you. So keep your stupid fucked up cri-" I stop my ranting when I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder. Turning to look at Brittany, she is shaking her head, telling me to calm down. She hates it when I get mad and start shouting. "Go to hell" I spit out to the dick, shrug Brittany's hand of my shoulder before storming out of the room.

This guy is going to pay for this. Santana Pierce-Lopez does not take no crap from anybody, especially idiots who think they still have a change with Brittany. He better watch his back because if Brittany didn't stop me then, I would of beat the crap out of him and it wouldn't of been a pretty sight.

Flopping down on my bed, I let out a strangled sob. I'm a good mom, right? Its normal for a 13 years old to date, right? Brittany and I were kissing at 13 so why can't my daughter? Oh my God, I need my wife. "Brittany..." I cry out, needing nothing more than to be held in my Britt-Britt's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is chapter 3. The next chapter, everybody will definitely find out about Brittany's dick and I gotta say, Artie will not be happy. Also, sorry for the late update, but I have been super busy lately with school and everything. I will try my hardest though to get the next update up as soon as I can.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know what ya'll think. Artie is a dick, right? **

**Favourite scenes? Favourite lines? Favourite characters? Let me know, people!**

**-Much love!**


	4. Get out of my house

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N: **

**Born To Be A writer121 - He is out this chapter.**

**naynay1963 - This is the end of him in this chapter.**

**We all agree that Artie is a total dick, right?...**

* * *

"Fucking asshole" despite my loud sobs that are escaping from my lips, I can't help but crack a small smile as Brittany runs into the room, muttering underneath her breath. "Sanny, I am so sorry about what just happened" Brittany's blue eyes are boring into mine and I snuggle into her side when she walks towards me and wraps her arms around my waist tightly.

My tears have calmed down slightly now that I am in my wife's arms, but I am still angry, but mainly upset at how that fucking cripple downstairs is questioning and judging my parenting skills. "Baby, I'm a good mom, right?" I ask her as my voice wavers a little, and she sends me a disbelieving look, like she is shocked I am even considering Wheels' words to be true.

Brittany sighs to herself and brings her hands up to cup my face, her thumbs rubbing over my cheekbones gently. "Don't you ever consider yourself to be a bad mother" she tells me sternly, her face hard and cold. I know that she is beyond pissed off at Wheels right now over what he said to me and my heart flutters because of how protective she is being.

Her eyes lock with mine.

She smiles at me.

Her lips come crashing against my own.

Hmm. I love her cherry lip-gloss, it tastes so good. "You are the best mother and the way you are around our kids prove that. Artie is a dick, don't believe anything that he says, because it isn't true" her words calm down my thoughts and I let a beaming grin take over my lips. Did I mention that I love my wife? Because I do and this is why.

She can make me feel better in less than five minutes, making me go from sobbing to smiling. The way she looks at me makes me believe every word she is telling me. And also the kissing. And the sex. Gotta love the lady loving we have.

"Britt-Boo?" I speak quietly once more as I remember that I am not the only person in this house that is in love with Brittany. "Artie is in love with you" more tears escape my eyes as my voice cracks halfway through my words. Britt just stares at me with a small smile on her face.

"Sanny, you don't have to worry about him. I'm yours and only yours. Plus are you forgetting about how we ended up with all these kids?" Brittany is laughing as my cheeks tint a dark red color. Of course I didn't forget about her baby-maker, but I guess I really didn't think all of this through properly.

I'm such an idiot sometimes. I should of just of gone to Brittany and told her about the looks that wheels has been sending us since they arrived. "Sorry, I guess I just don't like the thought of anybody looking at you like that except from me" Britt smiles as I bury myself further into her body.

"Come on. Lets go" she taps my thigh and my eyebrows furrow in confusion at what she is talking about. I'm sure that I don't have any meetings today and we didn't have any other plans. Brittany, obviously seeing my confusion, rolls her eyes playfully and laces her fingers through mine. "We're going to show Artie who I belong to" Oh how I love you, Brittany.

Grinning, I let my sexy dancer wife lead me back down to the living room where everybody who witnessed my outburst is sending me concerned looks. Well, except from wheels who is smirking smugly at me. I just return it because I know that he is about to have his heartbroken.

Nobody messes with the Pierce-Lopez clan and gets away with it. Trust me when I say that everybody learns that the hard way. "Artie" wheels smiles sweetly at my wife, oblivious to the fact that she is about to tell him she has a dick. I share a knowing smile with Ali and Georgia who burst out laughing, finding this situation hilarious. Kendall and Kylie probably filled them in on everything yesterday, their all on the cheerleading team together so their pretty close.

"Girls, shut up" I tell them, trying to be stern but I just end up laughing along with them. Everybody in the room is looking at us, not knowing what the hell just happened and why we are laughing. We are clutching are stomachs, but then one look from Brittany causes us all to stop laughing immediately.

"First of all, never question my wife's capability of raising our children" Brittany all but growls at him and to be honest, I'm a little intimidated by her right now. I've never seen her this angry before, well, there was that time when Keegan thought it would be funny to lock her in the snow room.

To be quite fair though, it was funny but I would never tell Brittany that because she would literally go insane.

Wheels sneers, somewhat amused by what Brittany just said to him. "No offense, but only one of you are their mother" I grit my teeth at his words, growing pissed because this guy is clueless and is talking to her like she is stupid. Nobody and I mean nobody talks to my girl like that.

"Hey, you bastard" I walk toward him, pointing my finger in his face. "I'll have you know that our kids are biologically mine and Brittany's. Obviously you wasn't worthy enough to know that she has a dick" their is a few shocked gasps heard around the room as I spit out the words, but I just ignore them and focus more on wheels' face. It drops and I can actually see that his heart has been ripped out of his chest.

I don't give a fuck though. "Now, I would prefer it if you left my house. I don't want you around my wife or kids anymore because clearly you don't understand the meaning of Brittany being married. You are never going to have her" with one final glance at Brittany, he picks up his suitcase and puts it on his lap before wheeling out of my house.

Its lucky that his belongings were still in the living room and wasn't taken downstairs because I don't think I could of spent one more minute looking at his disgusting face.

Arms snake around my waist and I melt into the embrace as Brittany nuzzles her face into my neck. "That was so sexy" she breathes out against my skin before placing open-mouthed kisses along my neck and below my ear. Holy shit, she needs to stop or I'm going to jump her right now.

"Mama."

"Mommy."

"Mama."

And once more, we are interrupted by our children that are pulling on our legs. Hayden, Isabella and Noah are looking up at us with pouts covering their faces, all identical to Brittany's. "Mama, we're hungry" Isabella complains when I lift her up into my arms with ease.

"Can we go watch a movie and eat some candy from the case?" Noah adds, his dark eyes widening excitedly at his own idea. Oh hell, my kids are so God damn adorable.

I look over to Brittany who now has Hayden in her arms. She just shrugs her shoulders. "Of course. But not too much candy like last time, Noah" she warns and we both visibly grimace, remembering the last time we let them into the movie room. They literally ate most of the case full of candy and chocolate.

Then, of course, were ill for the next couple of days. "Yes mommy" Hayden answers for them all and they all go running off once more. This is one of the good things about having a big house with all of our kids. They all keep each other entertained and spend as much time as possible together, then when Britt and I aren't busy, then we mess around with them all.

Its good because that way, our family stays tight together and we both make sure that all are kids are happy with their life. If they are sad about something, then they come to us and we speak about it as a family or play 20 questions. Our family just works perfectly together and I am so proud that I am apart of it.

"You guys, your kids are adorable" I smile widely when I turn to see Quinn and Mercedes with Mason and Oscar in their arms, making faces at them, causing them to crack up. Brittany pecks my cheek before pulling me over to our love seat and onto her lap. Nobody but us can sit on this chair and we made that very clear every time somebody comes over to visit. "How come you ended up with so many? Britt, why didn't you tell me about your penis?" hurt flashes over Quinn's face.

"I didn't know how you all would react" Brittany tells them honestly as her fingers trail up and down my thigh. "I got Santana pregnant during our senior year and then after our first were born, we knew we wanted a big family" I giggle as Brittany just shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry, Q" Quinn just shakes her head, letting Brittany know that it is okay.

A throat being cleared snaps all our attention to the door. Keegan and Jessica are looking nervous and a little scared, making me share a glance over at Brittany. She shrugs her shoulders once more, not knowing what the hell is wrong with them. "Mom, mama, can we speak to you in private?" Keegan's voice is trembling and that is when I know something is seriously wrong. Keegan never gets nervous or scared, especially around Brittany and I.

We both get up without another word and lead them through to the smaller living room that is hardly ever used. Brittany and I sit down and they sit opposite us, their hands clasped together between them. "Whats going on?" Britt asks them and the last thing that we are expecting is for Jessica to start crying.

Our son takes her in his arms as violent sobs rack through her body. "Jessica is pregnant" Keegan breathes out, avoiding eye contact with us both. Holy shit, its Brittany and I all over again. Sharing a look with Brittany, we both get up and walk towards the teenagers, wrapping them up in a big hug.

"How long?" Brittany asks softly as I move the hair that has stuck to Jessica's tear-stained cheeks and tuck it behind her ears. She smiles weakly at me and I return it. The poor girl, I know exactly how she is feeling right now.

"6 months" my eyes widen. Fucking hell, I looked like a whale at 6 months. But then again, I was having twins. Keegan lifts to hooded top over Jessica's head, revealing her rounded stomach. So that is why she has been wearing hoodies for the past 3 months. I should of known, I did the exactly the same thing whilst I was pregnant in high school.

"You look like San did at 4 months" Brittany giggles, leaning across Keegan to places her arms on Jessica's stomach. "How did this happen?" All three of us turn to look at her with raised eyebrows causing her to roll her eyes. "Not what I meant, we always tell you to wear a condom" Jessica bites down on her lip.

"I was on the pill" she speaks for the first time, her voice cracking as she does so. "But then when I got ill that time and took some medicine, it cancelled it out and now I'm pregnant" I wrap my arms around the shaking girl as she starts to sob again. Brittany catches my eye and I tell her with my eyes to take Keegan out of the room.

Once they are out of the room, I put my finger under her chin and lift her head so that she is looking at me. Wiping away her tears with my thumbs, she wraps her arms around herself. "I know how you feel" I tell her softly and her eyes flicker up from the floor to meet mine. "When I got pregnant during my senior year, I thought it was the end of my life" Jessica chuckles and nods her head in agreement with me.

"My parents kicked me out" she mutters and my heart clenches in my chest as everything clicks. Her parents didn't go on a cruise, they kicked her out because she is pregnant. That is why she has been eating more than usual and quit cheerleading. "At first they wanted me to get rid of it" my jaw clenches. Some people can be so cruel, "I told them no so they yelled at me and told me to get out because I am a disgrace to the family name."

"Jessica" her bright blue eyes meet mine, "you are not a disgrace for wanting to keep your own child. I'm so proud of you for sticking up for yourself and taking a risk like that and you are more than welcome to move in here with us" she smiles thankfully at me and buries her head into my chest as I run my fingers through her black hair.

"Lola Pierce-Lopez, that's what we're calling her" I grin at her words and I feel my eyes starting to water as I let the information finally sink in.

My son is going to have a daughter. I'm going to be somebody's Abuela.

* * *

**A/N: So Artie is gone, but now there is something else to worry about ;) Another baby. **


	5. Auntie Ri-Ri

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N: So this chapter will include more of Santana and Brittany's work and I will introduce the Glee clubs kids, but to stop confusion here is the list of who's kids are who's:**

Quinn and Rachel - Amelia (5)

Mike and Tina - Kari (6) Jay (10)

Puck and Natalie - Alex and Jake (8)

**katiecakeface07 - I haven't decided yet, should they have another baby? Don't you think that 16 is enough for them? ;)**

**Blahblah Writer - I'm not sure. Maybe in the second series of this story she will get pregnant again.**

* * *

My eyes roll back in my head as Brittany finally pushes herself inside of me after hours of teasing. "Hmm, baby" I moan, craning my neck to attach my lips to her perky nipple as she starts to grind her hips into mine. I could never get enough of the feeling of Brittany's cock inside of me, it feels so good the way that she fills me up, stretching me further with ever thrust.

I flick my tongue over her nipple.

She moans.

I bite down.

"San" she whimpers and I grin before letting her nipple fall free from my mouth with a small popping noise. "You feel so good" our eyes lock and even though we are grinding into each other, the world just seems to stop around us. My chest tightens as my heart swells and it feels like it is about to explode from everything I am feeling right now as I am looking into my wife's crystal clear eyes.

"Your so beautiful" I breathe out, bringing my hands up to cup the back of her neck and caress her flushed cheeks with my thumbs. "So...so beautiful" I mutter and then let we both let our eyes fall down between our bodies.

Her thrusts become faster, harder and I can feel my muscles starting to become tense as the pleasure builds up inside of me rapidly. "I'm close" I announce through a whisper and that only spurs Brittany on even more. She grabs my furiously bucking hips and my back arches of the bed as I give in and let my eyes flutter shut.

"Come for me" with those three words, I explode. My back arches into Brittany and all of my muscles tighten as my walls clamp down around Brittany's cock. I bite down onto the skin on Brittany's neck to muffle my screams and suddenly Brittany is squirting inside of me as I come over her dick. Hmm.

Sex with Brittany is perfect. It makes me forget about everything and it is just us two and our love. We discover new things about each other even though we know everything about each other already.

Does that even make any sense?

"Wow" Brittany giggles, collapsing down onto the bed beside me and I chuckle at her before curling into her side. She wraps her arms around me and lean to rest my head on her chest. I smile widely when I hear to sound of her beating heart against my ear, speeding up as I press a lingering kiss to the scar just below her collarbone.

"Yes, wow" I agree and Brittany chuckles, slapping my ass lightly causing me to squirm against her. "We should go downstairs, we need to speak to Jess and Kee about everything and then I have a meeting in about an hour" Brittany pouts, so I quickly lean up to press a soft kiss to her still slightly swollen lips.

Her pout soon turns into a small smile and I pull away with a giggle before rolling out of her arms and through to our walk-in closet, Brittany following me closely behind. Slipping on some gray baggy sweat pants and one of Brittany's dance academy tops, I quickly tie my hair up into a messy bun and smile when I see Brittany in her duck onesie.

"No work today?" she shakes her head with a giggle. Damn, my wife is fucking adorable, I honestly don't know how she goes from crazy sexy one minute and then totally cute the next. I guess that I will never know. "Let's go have this talk" Brittany sighs at my words before lacing her fingers through mine and leading me downstairs and out to the backyard where everybody else is sitting.

"S-Sat..ana?" I chuckle when Annabelle, Quinn and Rachel's daughter, comes plodding over to me. Over the past few days that Britt's geek club have spent here, the small girl still can't say my name correctly.

"Hey" she giggles when I scoop her up into my arms and buries her face into my neck. Yeah, I am totally one of those people that can make kids instantly fall in love with me. Why do you think I have so many? "How about you call me Big Ana and then I will call you Little Anna?" her face lights up at my suggestion.

"Totally!" She squeals excitedly, squirming in my arms so I let her down. "Mommy, guess what Big Ana is letting me call her?" Oh kids, so innocent and carefree. Brittany is laughing into my neck and her grip around my waist tightened.

"Mama."

"Mommy."

"Mama."

"Mommy."

Harley and Macey come running into my arms as Katelyn, Holly and Kenya are giggling in front of us. "Auntie Ri-Ri coming?" Macey asks us, squirming excitedly in my arms when I nod my head at her question.

"She sure is, but Mama has a meeting with her before you can play" I tell her placing her down on the floor, but taking her hand in mine and walking over to the table where the geek club and teenagers are sitting. "Right, what are you two doing about school?" I ask pointing to Jessica and Keegan, but grabbing Oscar when he reaches out for me.

Harley jumps of my lap and runs off with Macey, both of them loosing interest in the conversation. "You obviously don't have to hide it, Jessica. Everybody at school knows not to say anything about you because you're connected to me" Brittany explains to her softly.

"What are you talking about, Brittany?" Mercedes asks her, her eyebrows raised as she looks between my wife and I. Oh yeah, they don't really know everything yet. God, didn't these people do their research though? Brittany and I are probably two of the most famous people in America, yet they don't have a clue what we do?

"I own the school that she goes to. Dance Academy, have you heard of it?" she asks them, a small smirk tugging at the corners of their lips as all of their jaws drop open. Oh yeah, they know it. Who doesn't? Its the best Dance school in LA and most of the kids that graduate from there move on to be professional dancers.

"I thought you owned a fashion magazine and modeling agency?" Quinn replies, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Brittany sighs and I know that she wants to drop the subject. Its not like she doesn't like to talk about her work, but everybody thought that she was stupid and she knows now that they are all realizing just how successful she has become.

"I do. Also a dance school. Just like Santana does more than produce music" I blush when all eyes turn to me and look down to Oscar in my arms. "She produces TV shows and creates them" she explains for me when it gets obvious that I am not going to speak up and tell everybody about what I work as.

"How come nobody knows about your family or that you two are married when you have like paparazzi around you every time you leave the house?" Natalie, Pucks wife, asks us both with curiosity swimming around in her eyes. Honestly, I don't even know how nobody has any information about our family.

Brittany is obviously having the same thoughts as I am because she just shrugs her shoulders beside me. "I'm not too sure because we are out together with the kids all the the time. We just have never been questioned about it or it hasn't been posted about by the press" I answer her, smiling down at Oscar who is grinning up at me.

His fists are balled at the side of him as he happily kicks his legs and babbles away to himself. I move my finger to tickle down his stomach and he starts to wiggle through a fit of giggles.

"Mom?" Katelyn comes running over outside and over to us, Kenya and Holly following her closely behind. "Mama, Auntie Ri is here" she says excitedly, all three of them bouncing up and down on their feet causing me to chuckle. It is all fun and music whenever Ri-Ri comes over and the kids love it.

"Yo, Santittany its going down tonight" Ri-Ri hollers, strolling through the sliding doors and picking up Katelyn in her arms, spinning her around causing my daughter to laugh. "What's up bitches?" this girl is seriously crazy. Both me and Brittany chuckle before standing up to hug her.

"Auntie Ri-Riiiiiii" all of the kids come running over, tackling the poor woman to the floor in a group hug.

I take a chance to look at Brittany's friends and I crack up when I see their facial expressions. "Oh my God, your faces..." I laugh loudly, pointing over to them and letting a small snort escape my lips because of how funny they look.

Brittany slaps me over the back of the head, finally getting me to stop laughing. "Baby, we gotta go talk about the new album" I tell her whilst handing Oscar over to her, puckering my lips at her. She smiles and brings her lips crashing against my own, her free hand coming up to cup my right cheek.

"Hmm" she giggles against my lips before pulling away with a grin, "you always taste so awesome."

I laugh at her, "you're such a weirdo, boo."

She just flips me off and I roll my eyes before leading Ri-Ri back into the house and to my office.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so sorry for the short chapters lately but my Brittana heart is breaking even more with every new episode of Glee. It is getting to the point where I am believing that Brittana has ended for good.**

**Ryan should just let Brittana fan-fiction authors write the episodes of glee then it will for sure get higher ratings. **

**Anyway, any ideas on who else Santana could work with and what they could all get up too this summer? Do you want Drama? Fluff? Sexy times ;)**

**Favourite scenes? Favourite lines? Favourite characters? Review and let me know, people!**

**-Much love!**


	6. Boat Trip

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N: Finally another updateeeeee! Yayyy! I'm so sorry for the longer wait for this chapter, but I have been so busy with school lately. BUT I am already working on the next chapter and I hope to get it up sometime next week.**

**Also, make sure to check out my new FF ****_To Fix A Broken-Hearted Girl _****that I posted a couple of days ago!**

**So everybody asked for more sexy times/fluff and no drama. Coming up!**

**Glee4ever123 - Ikr? and me too, she belongs with Santana and not Sam for sure.**

**SoGleekedUp1687 - I will for sure add him in when I make Kim's next appearance, thank you!**

**CarolContarato - In this chapter!**

**Brittandsan4evs - Totally agree with you. **

* * *

"Quinn! Check out Amelia and Bella" Brittany shouts-whispers to Quinn who whips her head around to face the two 5 year old's that are giggling and cuddling together. Adorable. I smirk at Quinn and she just shakes her head.

"Fabray, your daughter is as gay as you" I chuckle, earning myself a death glare from both blondes and a slap over the back of my head from my wife. Damn, somebody's panties are in a twist. Well, Brittany's aren't because I know that she probably isn't even wearing any after what we did earlier.

It has been 2 weeks since Brittany's geek club has arrived, and I have to admit that I am getting kind of bored. During the summer holidays, we would usually go on vacation or do things like shut down Disney for a day or two.

But we haven't done anything since they have arrived.

Literally, anything.

We all just sit outside and talk or go to our indoor bowling alley or home cinema.

All that I do all the time anyway so it is nothing new for me.

"Katy! Hols, Kenny" I yell over to my three daughters who are in the pool. All three of them look up to me with smiles. "How abouts we hit the beach?" seriously, what has this come to? I hate the fucking beach. But it makes my kids happy and if it puts me out of my bored mood, then I am willing to look past that.

"Totes up for it, Mami" Kenya hollers with the signature Lopez smirk as they all climb out of the pool and start to dry off with the towels that were placed on the sun-loungers. "Who is coming? Just us four or everybody?" she asks me.

I look back to Brittany and Quinn who just shrug their shoulders. "The little ones are in bed taking a nap, but Keegan will probably stay here with them because you know he hates the feel of sand" Brittany tells me and I nod my head at her. "So I'll go get Bella, Noah and Hay, then we can meet at the door in 10 minutes?"

Daisy, Heidi and Abby are all out with friends so I don't have to worry about getting them ready to come to the beach, but that leaves me to sort out Kenya, Holly and Katelyn as well as asking Ali and Georgia if they want to join us for our little trip.

"Quinn will you see if the rest of your geek club are coming?" I shout over my shoulder to her as I lead my three girls into my house and up to their bedrooms. "Can you two run upstairs to see it Ali and Gee want to come with? Make sure to knock before you enter" I warn Kenya and Holly who giggle before running out of Katelyn's bedroom.

Turning back to Katelyn, she smiles widely at me causing her bright blue eyes to shimmer slightly.

Definitely Brittany's daughter.

She looks exactly like Brittany did when she was her age.

Weirdly so.

"Mami, how did you know that you love mommy?" her question catches me off guard and I whip around from her closet to look at her. She is looking at me with curiosity and her nose is scrunched up cutely.

With a sigh, I take one of her black spaghetti straps, a pair of denim shorts and some old converse before walking over to her and sitting down on the bed next to her. "I think that I have always loved your mommy since the minute I saw her" I start off softly whilst helping her into the clothes I just picked out for her.

She beams at me and nods her head for me to continue. "We were 5 and your Abuela was taking me to go get ice-cream at my favorite shop. Then in walks your mommy with your Grandma and Granddad" I smile at the memory and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"She was just stood there, talking about how much she loves mint ice-cream" Katelyn giggles because Brittany still loves her mint ice-cream. I just think that its gross. "I walked right over to her and told her that I hated mint ice-cream" I laugh as Katelyn's face drops in disbelief.

Yes, they were my first words to the love of my life.

Oh, how a 5 year old's brain works I don't know.

"What did mommy say? Did she cry?" Katelyn asks me, jumping up and down, now fully clothed and letting her long blonde hair flow down her back.

I shake my head at her question. "Nope. She just told me that I am weird for not liking it and then I just knew that I wanted her in my life. She didn't think I was being mean like other people thought I was back then. It was nice and the way she smiled at me made butterflies go through my body."

"Every time she would smile at me, I would blush and smile back shyly. I would get nervous around her and that was new because I was used to standing up to everybody" I tell her with a smile and she grins back. "There was just something about her that captivated me and made me want to know everything about her."

"What was it Mami?" Katelyn is squirming and it causes my heart to clench and tears to form in my eyes, knowing that mine and Brittany's daughter is interested in how we fell in love. Its good to re-live them moments of the past and see how far we have came together as a couple.

"Love" I simply tell her. "She made me happy, like really happy. Even by just her presence, I would feel my heart pounding in my chest. With every touch and kiss, my skin would burn like it is on fire and the way she looked at me made me feel like I was the only person on earth" both of us have tears running down are cheeks.

It surprises me that Katelyn is crying. "I'm glad that you and mommy love each other" she whispers and I pull her into a tight embrace. My kids really do have Brittany's heart and affection for people.

"Me too, Mija, me too" I reply to her before pulling away from the embrace. "How about we go see if the others are ready?" I ask her while wiping away her tears with my thumbs and then taking her hand in mine. She nods her head at me and we walk towards Holly's room where the noise is coming from.

"Mamiiiiiiiii. I love you" Ali sing-songs when she sees me enter the room and hurry's over to throw her arms around me. She is sending me that Pierce smile which she hardly ever uses so I know that she has either gotten into trouble somehow or broken/lost something that is mine.

I roll my eyes at my daughters actions and her attempt to sweet talk me.

Santana Pierce-Lopez is the queen of sweet talk.

"What have you done?" I ask her with raised eyebrows making Kenya and Holly giggle whilst looking at Ali. Obviously they know what she has done. Georgia is biting her lip in attempt not to laugh at her girlfriend as Katy just looks confused as to what the hell is going on.

"She broke your favorite heels" Holly tells me with a smug smirk, her eyes staying on Ali. She is probably proud of herself for telling on her older sister for once. Usually it is the other way around and Aliyah is the one to tell on the little ones.

You'd think that she is too old to get a kick out of teasing her younger siblings, right? Wrong. The girl is always either teasing them or play fighting with them. Its all in good fun though and its not gotten them into any trouble so far so who am I to put a stop to it?

Their kids and their going to have fun.

Wait, hold up.

"You broke my heels?" I ask her, trying my hardest to hide the pout that is threatening to take over my face. "How the hell did you manage to do that?" Damn, I friggin' loved those heels. Partly because whenever I wore them with my tight red dress, Brittany got super horny and we would end up having mind-blowing sex.

Like really mind-blowing sex.

The kind where you can't walk for about 2 hours the next morning once you've woken up.

Hmm, I love that sex with Brittany.

People think that she is innocent, which she is don't get me wrong, but believe me in the bed she most definitely is not innocent.

How do you think I ended up pregnant the first time? Brittany was too eager to even put on a condom, stating that nothing was going to happen if we do it just one time without protection.

Wrong.

Lies.

Bam, I was preggers 4 weeks later.

"Well, Hanna was having a party yesterday and we got super drunk" she starts off, fiddling with the hem of her top. Its a nervous habit that the kids have picked up from me. "I was walking and the next thing I know is that I was on my ass with a broken heel, I am so sorry Mami. I will go buy you some more tomorrow" she promises and I shrug.

Nothing I can do about it now. At least she has the decency to apologize and then go buy me some more. "Okay, thanks Ali" her face drops at my words and I laugh. She was thinking that I was going to yell at her. She should know by now that I hardly ever shout at them.

I hate it. They don't deserve to be yelled at and I believe that its not right. They listen to you better when you talk to them calmly and explain things to them instead of yelling at them because they have done wrong. "How abouts we get going? Mommy is probably waiting downstairs already" Holly says, getting bored from our conversation.

God, my kids are really as impatient as I am sometimes. "Lets go" I agree with her and she smiles at me before leading us downstairs to where Brittany's waiting with Bella, Noah, Hayden, her geek club and their kids. "Sorry babe, major fashion accident" Georgia bursts out laughing at my words and the three girls giggle as Ali blushes.

Giving her an apologetic kiss on the lips, she smiles at me. "Its fine, babe. Okay so we will have to take the two Limousines so that we all fit" we both sigh because we hate going out in the Limo's when we're spending time with our kids because it draws attention to us.

Its not like we don't love our fans, because we do and we're eternally grateful for where they have gotten us today. But we are supposed to be with our family and it sometimes gets a little crazy. Lets just hope that today isn't one of those times and we can be left in peace to enjoy our day.

"I guess so" I agree with her and she pouts. "Okay, so the geeks in one, the PL's in another" I announce with a clap, shoving the people out of my house lightly. "Kee, Jess, we're going now. Make sure to keep an eye on the kids" I yell to wherever they are.

What? They're expecting a child in less that 5 months and need to get ready for what it is going to be like for them. "Mami, can I sit on your lap?" Bella asks me shyly once we are in the Limo. She is looking up at me with the Pierce pout and puppy dog eyes that nobody can refuse.

"Sure baby, come here" she shuffles across the seats and flops herself down onto my lap. "You know Bella, you are getting so much more like you mommy everyday" I tell her proudly while nuzzling my face into her neck. The girl even smells like Britt-Britt.

Bella beams at me. She knows that I only mean that as a compliment. "Mommy, is Jess having a baby?" Hayden asks Brittany innocently causing both of our eyes to go wide as we look at each other over our kids' heads. We haven't explained the situation of Jessica being pregnant to the kids yet.

I just shrug my shoulders at Brittany. "Yeah, she is" Brittany tells him softly, scratching the top of his blonde hair lightly. "And you are going to be the best Uncles and Auntie's ever" she taps his nose causing him to scrunch it up exactly like I do when she taps mine. Adorable. Completely adorable.

"You know it" Kenya fist pumps the air as Katelyn and Holly high-five each other. "We'll be the best Auntie's and Uncle's a kid could ever have" she smirks and nods her head proudly at herself.

"I second that" Noah holler's, doing a fist-bump like Kenya did. He is grinning widely as he cuddles into Brittany's side. Yes, he may look the double of me, but he is attached to Brittany's hip all of the time. Especially when we go out on a day trip or something like that. "Mommy, can we go on the boats?" he asks Brittany excitedly as we pull up into the car-park of the beach, the boats seen by the dock in the distance.

Brittany smiles at him. "Of course baby boy" she agrees sweetly before pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. He leans into her touch and it makes me grin at the effect Brittany has on both me and our children.

We all frickin' worship her like she is a Queen. Well, she is our Queen. Damn, I am so cheesy sometimes. "Britt-boo" I coo, noticing that the Limo has come to a stop beside the other and that the geek club are now waiting for us along with their children.

"I love you baby" she sings her words and they go straight to my heart, sending shivers and butterflies throughout my body and through my veins. Even though I have heard her say those words to me probably more than a million times before, every time feels like the first.

I don't think that I will ever get used to hearing her say them to me. "I love you too" I reply sincerely as I bring my lips to meet hers. She is smiling against me and I bring one of my hands to cup her cheek, pulling her closer. "So, so much" I mutter before letting her lips go with a small popping noise.

"Come on. I can see them all getting annoyed at Rachel already" Brittany giggles whilst rolling her eyes. According to Brittany, Rachel speaks in paragraphs. I'm sure that she is over-exaggerating a little though because otherwise how the hell does Quinn and Amelia cope with her?

"Well, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that even though we enjoyed the car ride in your extravagant Limousine, w-" Rachel starts, but is cut off when Quinn captures her lips in a kiss. Whoa, so Brittany wasn't being over dramatic like she usually is. I swear to God, the girl should have an Oscar because of how dramatic she can be at times.

For example; the time when she said she had to go to work for something important, but I distracted her with lady kisses. She ended up with-holding sex for a month. And believe me she teased the hell out of me that month. Definitely the worst month of my entire life.

"So, are we just going to sit on the sand for a couple of hours and do nothing?" Mercedes asks us after a few seconds of silence. I smile at her. After the few proper conversations that I have had with her, I think that I like Mercedes. She's cool and apparently has got one hell of a voice on her according to Brittany.

Damn. We should have like a Karaoke night or something. I mean, they should all be able to sing because they were in the geek club, right? I hope so as it would be seriously embarrassing if they can't. Like more embarrassing than the time I almost fell on stage and trust me when I say that was fucking awful.

It was lucky that Brittany was beside me to catch me otherwise I don't know what I would of done. If I would of actually fell, I'd of actually died of embarrassment. "No, we're going on one of the boats I think?" Georgia answers her, looking between Brittany and I for confirmation as Aliyah wraps her arms around the girl from behind.

Such a gentle-woman.

Like her mom.

Brittany has always been a good gentle-woman to me.

Its nice.

And good that she is treating Georgia the way Brittany treats me.

"Totally, if you guys are up for it?" I question, earning a bunch of nods and a few squeals from the kids. I'll take that as a yes, they are up for a boat trip. As we make our way over to the dock in silence, I pray in my head repeatedly that I won't get recognised by somebody. But obviously, the opposite of what I want to happen, happens.

"E-excuse m-me" I stop to see a little girl stood nervously in front of me. She looks no older than 7 and is twiddling with the pen and note-book in her hands. I smile because of how nervous and adorable she is. "Yo-you're S-santana. I l-love y-you" she manages to stutter out, finishing off her sentence with a tight-lipped smile.

Bending down so that I am the same height as her, I nod my head. "Thank you, sweetie. What is your name?" I ask her gently. Even though I didn't want anybody to come up to me, when they do, I love it. Everybody is so sweet and innocent and I love my fans.

"Mia" she tells me after a slight pause. "Ca-can you p-please sign this?" She looks hesitant as she asks me the question, but I smile at her and take the small note-pad and pen from her small hands.

"Mia, never give up on something you want because it will always turn into something better than you would of ever imagined. Stay true to yourself always, lots of love, Santana Pierce-Lopez" I say aloud as I write across the note-pad with my large curly writing. Whoa, I really need to get my hand-writing checked and sorted out.

"Th-thank you" she stammers before taking the book back, giving me a quick hug that lasts no longer than 3 seconds and then running away towards who I am guessing is her mom.

As I turn around, arms slide around my waist and I know that its Brittany so I lean into her touch. "I love watching you with your fans" she breathes out against my neck before she starts to pepper soft kisses along my jawline and below my ear. I wriggle in her arms.

"Britt, stop otherwise I will jump you right here" I warn her when she dips her tongue into my ear, licking the shell of it. She giggles at me before dropping her arms from around my waist and grabbing one of my hands, lacing our fingers together.

I smile at her actions because I married the best woman alive.

She is so perfect.

And amazing.

And sexy.

"You guys are too cute, its actually making me sick though so can you please stop?" Puck brings us out of our own little world with a small smile gracing his lips. I just flip him off, but that of course earns a slap to the back of the head and a warning glare from Brittany.

"Whipped" Ali makes a whipping noise when I quickly apologise to Puck and I just shrug my shoulders. So what if I am whipped? At least that its by Brittany and not some scuffed up hooker.

"Let's just get on the boat, Mami" Bella whines, getting impatient and frustrated that we have all just stopped still and are no longer walking towards the boat. I roll my eyes at her but we all start moving towards the boat once again.

Lets just hope that none of the geeks get sea sick because last time I got on a boat here, Keegan spent the full two hours throwing up over the edge of the boat. Its was fucking gross and I almost puked at the sight and sound of it. If it wasn't for Brittany distracting me with her sweet lady kisses then I am sure that I would of joined Keegan is puke-hell.

"Mami can you carry me?" Hayden asks me through a whine and I turn to face him with raised eyebrows.

He pouts.

Damn that fucking pout.

"Do your legs not work, Hay?" I ask him but lift him up into my arms anyway, letting him sit on my right hip as I keep my left hand intertwined with Brittany's. Its good because I am left handed and Brittany is right handed, so its works perfectly.

Hayden giggles at my words and shakes his head cheekily. "Hello there, Mrs" John, the guy that looks after our yacht when we are not here. He makes sure that it doesn't get stolen or anything like that. He nods his head at all of us politely when all the my kids wave at him as we go past and towards the large boat.

"Whoa, I thought you said a friggin' boat ride" Natalie gasps when Britt, the kids and I lead them onto the yacht. A yacht floats on water, so technically, this is still a boat ride, duh.

"This is a boat ride" Noah says whilst rolling his eyes in a way that reminds me of myself. Scarily so. I swear to god, Isabella and Noah are the spitting images of both Brittany and I. Its weird how much they look like we did when we were their age, but their adorable anyway.

When we are at the sun deck which is basically just an outdoor sitting area along with a pool and jacuzzi. Its good for the summer when the inside of the yacht gets too hot. "MARK" I yell loudly and about three seconds later, an man around the age of 50 walks out towards me. "Can we get like a buffet or something? and take us for a ride somewhere. I don't know where, any requests?"

"Can we go see Grandma?" Katelyn asks excitedly, bouncing up and down as she looks between Brittany and I with her wide blue eyes. Who could say no to her adorable face? Certainly not me at all.

"Of course baby."

And so starts the journey to Brittany's parents' house.

* * *

**A/N: so that is chapter 6. Review and let me know what you all think. I promise to have up a new chapter as fast as I can!**

**Any suggestions of what they could get up to over the summer? Any visitors? What one of their children do you think is the cutest? I can't decide, they are all too adorable!**

**-Much Love!**


	7. Surprise

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N: Told you I would update again this week and I keep my word on that. This is more like a second part to chapter 6 but the kids are now back in Lima :) Any old faces that will pop up again and cause some trouble between the two we all love?**

**Glee4ever123 - **Definately will be more of Keegan/Jessica and the pregnancy coming up!

**SoGleekedUp1687 -** I've had to go back and check the ages a few times too lol, and I will keep your suggestions in mind for future chapters, thank you!

**westcoastmember - **Thank you! and you should really be sleeping otherwise you will fall asleep on your teacher or something haha.

**Any suggestions on somethings that they could all get up to in later chapters? I already have a couple of ideas but let me know if you want to see any specific things happen.**

**On with the chapter...**

* * *

"Yeah, we're on our way to Grandma's now. We'll be home before eight to put the kids to bed" I hear Brittany speak down to phone to either Keegan or Jessica. Obviously we had to give them a heads up that we will be home later than they expected us to be. "Do you want your Mami and I to tell her?" giving my wife a questioning look, she holds up a finger to tell me to stay quiet.

Rolling my eyes at her, I turn back towards my kids who are running ahead of us all, not really being able to walk sensibly towards the house like the rest of us. "Okay, I've got to go now. Phone Kourt or somebody to help you with the kids if you need it, love you. Bye" Brittany hangs up and stuffs her phone into her back pocket as we walk down her parents' street.

Its good that they live only a small walking distance from the beach.

Crap.

The Limo's are still parked at the beach in L.A. We should of let the drivers know that we won't be back for a couple of hours. Oh well, they get paid for waiting around for us anyway so I shouldn't be worrying or anything. "Its weird being back in Lima" everybody except from Brittany and I nod their heads in agreement.

We usually come back here every two weeks for a family dinner with Brittany's family. "Do you not come back to visit your family?" I ask them with confusion because I know for sure that I couldn't live without visiting my parents at least once a month.

Quinn bites her lip and shakes her head as Rachel wraps her arms around her wife.

"When Rae and I came out to my parents, they disowned me and we haven't been back since. Rae's dads come and visit us at our house" Quinn explains to us softly and I feel my heart breaking for the blonde in front of me. How can people be so cruel? I could never disown Ali because she is a lesbian and my mother would never do the same to me either.

She would actually disown me if I left Brittany to be with a guy.

Not like I ever would ever leave Brittany for anybody, especially a guy.

She's too precious; one in a million. She's my soul-mate and I wouldn't leave her if my life depended on it.

"Quinn, oh my God" Brittany gasps, stopping still to wrap her arms around her friend. I can see Quinn melt into Britt's embrace and I can't help but smile. My wife gives the best hugs ever. "I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me? We wouldn't of came back if it brings up bad memories for you" Quinn shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Brittany's soft words.

"Its fine Britt. Really, we have to face it again some day" she speaks the truth. Trust me, you can't run away from things forever. I tried that with Brittany when I didn't want to admit that I was in love with her.

Its the best thing to just face things anyway otherwise you could miss out on the things that could make your life better and easier. Like if I didn't give into my feelings, I wouldn't have my kids and I wouldn't have the most amazing wife in the whole world.

I probably wouldn't following my dream, making music and being a producer/creator because Brittany is the one that told me to and stop being such a pussy. Brittany's words, not mine. "Why is Santana smiling at herself?" I am snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Joshua's confused voice.

He is looking at me with scrunched up eyebrows and a blush makes its way up my neck and across my cheek. "Josh" Natalie shout-whispers to her son and I chuckle because little kids really don't hold their tongues when they have something on their minds.

Britt and I learnt that the hard way. When Ali was 4, we were in the supermarket and she asked if her mommy was hitting me because I was screaming. I've honestly never been more embarrassed in my life. We had to go home and sound-proof our room that night because we couldn't be quiet whilst having sex. Not my fault that Brittany's cock is fucking magic and knows exactly how to make me scream and cry.

"Sorry, dude" I raise my hands in defense at Joshua and he giggles quietly before going back to talking to Alex. "Babe are we going to tell your mom about the baby?" I ask my wife with a smile, snuggling into her side as we walk up the driveway to the pierce's house.

Brittany sighs, "I guess so. Kee wants us too" she shrugs her shoulders and I nod my head in agreement before walking through the already open door that my kids most probably forgot to shut after them. "Mom? Dad?" Britt shouts through the house as we lead the geeks out into the large conservatory where everybody is sat.

"Hey" I smile at Brittany's parents and sit down next to Bella who is grinning up at me. Ruffling up her hair, I pull my daughter onto my lap and she cuddles into my chest. "Susan, Peter; Jessica is pregnant" lets just get it out there, not point in keeping it from them any longer. Anyway, they probably know how Britt and I feel from the time I got pregnant with the twins during senior year.

"She is?" Peter asks me, shocked at the news that I have just told him. I nod my head whilst Brittany makes a humming noise from where she is sat beside me. "Are they keeping it?" another nod and another hum, "how far along is she?"

"6 and a half months" Brittany answers and giggles when her parents' faces drop. "I know right? She has barely even got a bump, its like half of what San's was when she was 4 months" I chuckle because I usually get massive when I am pregnant.

I don't mind though as long as my baby is healthy and normally after I have given birth, my body just goes back to normal. I'm quite lucky though because I know most people still have their baby fat even after their baby is born.

"San, Brittz! What up?" I laugh a little when Brittany's 15 year old sister walks out to where we are and sprawls herself out across my wife's lap causing her to pout.

"Ashley get the hell off of me" Brittany pushes her sister onto the floor earning a slap to the back of her head, which then results in the two play fighting in the middle of the floor.

The geeks eyes are wide as they look at the two girls wrestling. "This is how they always are" Holly rolls her eyes at her mother and auntie, but Hayden and Noah have other plans. Both of them jump on top of the two and join in on the little fight going on.

"Guys, really?" Kenya asks her brothers before rolling her eyes and dragging Noah from on top of Brittany. "Ash can you stay at our house for a couple of weeks? Mami promised that we can go Disney" all eyes turn to me and my smile drops as I send Kenya a small pout.

"Kenny!" I hiss which more or less comes out as a pout. "That was supposed to be a surprise for your mom" folding my arms over my chest, I sink further into my seat and avoid eye contact with everybody. Mine and Brittany's 15th wedding anniversary is coming up so I decided to shut down Disney world for two weeks.

"Mami, I'm sorry" I look up to see Kenya staring at me with a small pleading pout. I smile at her because I can't stay mad at my kids for too long and open my arms. She returns a smile and gives me a hug, but being careful of Bella who is still cuddled into me.

With a sigh, I turn to look at Brittany next to me who I know is waiting for answers on what Kenya has just spilled. "I shut down Disney for two weeks" I admit to her and she squints her eyes confusedly making me giggle. "For our anniversary silly, 15 years. I knew I had to do something special and what is more special than spending time together in the place we all love?" I ask her with a shy smile.

Brittany's confused look is replaced with a look of pure happiness and she pecks my cheek as a chorus of 'awws' are heard around the room at our interaction. "You're the best, Sanny" she whispers into my ear and I grin at her words because I can never get used to her giving me compliments.

"We leave on Friday. You guys are all coming along too" I point towards the geeks who smile widely at me.

"Disney land? You're taking us to Disney land?" Rachel asks and I nod my head. "You girls are seriously the best" I roll my eyes and shrug at her words with a chuckle.

"Praise."

"Amen girl."

We all laugh as Mercedes and Mike agree with Rachel. "Mom, dad, you are invited too and I think Maribel and Carlos are coming too. Ash are you coming with us now? We have to head back now because we left Jess and Kee home with the little ones" Ashley nods her head and slips out of the room to pack some clothes.

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

"How did they take it?" Jessica asks nervously as she cuddles into Keegan on the chair. All the little kids are in bed so Ali, Georgia, Keegan, Jessica and Ashley decided to join me, Brittany and the geek club in the movie room. Usually the kids would go in their own cinema but since Brittany's high school club is here they might as well come in ours with us because we won't really be getting time alone.

I smile at the girls nervousness and lean back into Brittany who's arms have found their way around my waist. Not that I don't want them around me because trust me, they are more than welcome. "Their fine with it actually so you don't have to worry because I am more than sure that San's parents will react the same way" Britt says to her.

Jessica lets out a small breath of relief and turns to face the screen once again. "So who is coming on this trip to Florida? Just us?" Georgia and Ali are looking between Brittany and I with curiosity and I just shrug my shoulders honestly because I don't even know who is coming along.

"My parents, your mom's parents, Aunt Kim and everybody" I list off and bite my lip, thinking of the other people that will most probably come along with us. "I'm sure Abby will bring along Jade and Ellie, then Heidi and Daisy will want to bring Jamie and Olivia" Ali nods her head with an eye roll.

"Is this how many people come every time you go on vacation?" Tina asks and I laugh whilst nodding my head.

"Pretty much, but its fun to have everybody together for a while" Brittany says and we all agree.

Its goes quite as everybody turns back to the movie and I smirk, burying my head into Brittany's neck. She starts to squirm when I leave open-mouthed kisses across her jawline and down her neck. I know that she is trying to be quiet because of everybody else in the room so I let out a tiny chuckle.

This is going to be fun. At least we have our own row at the back so nobody can see us unless they turn around. But I am pretty sure that they won't because I can see that the movie has everybody intruded at this point in time.

"San, s-stop" Brittany whispers making me smirk even more against her neck before sucking on the skin below her collar-bone and rolling my hips into hers. Hmm, that is going to leave a big mark. I can feel her hardened member poking my thigh through her jeans and I know that it is best to stop teasing her.

Last time she got hard this quick and I teased her, she wouldn't have sex with me for a week.

I hate it when she does that.

She knows I hate not making love to her.

The worst part about it though is that she teases the fuck out of me during the time.

"Lets go to bed" I husk into her ear and I can see her gulp before nodding her head, not being able to speak because of how turned on she is. It makes me happy that even after all of the years of being together, a few kisses and grinding can still make her this horny.

I stand up off of her lap and grab her hand, both of us sneaking out of the door behind us quietly so the others don't notice us leaving. Once we are out, we both quickly walk down the hall to our bedroom and I push her inside, locking the door behind us so that we don't get interrupted.

Both of us rapidly start to discard our clothing on the way over to the large king-sized bed. My breath hitches in my throat at the sight of my naked wife, lying down on our bed waiting for me. I lick my lips and climb completely on top of her.

We both moan at the contact and I smile before ducking down to connect our lips. Her tongue pokes out to run across my bottom lip and I part my lips slightly to allow her access. Our tongues meet, sliding and dancing together between both of our mouths.

Damn.

She always tastes so good.

Like heaven.

Hmm.

"Baby, I need you" I moan out breathlessly, the throbbing sensation between my legs increasing when she reaches up to cup my boobs in the palms of her hands. "I want to ride you" I murmur to her softly, placing a gentle open-mouthed kiss to blow her ear before sitting up to straddle her waist.

Britt's cock is not at its full length and pre-cum is oozing from it. I lock eyes with my wife and swiftly run my fingers across the tip of her dick, successfully coating my fingers in the pre-cum and causing Brittany to shudder. She watches me with hooded eyes as I take the two fingers in my mouth and suck them clean again.

"Hot damn" I laugh at her words and I can tell by her flushed face that she needs me right now. So without wasting anymore time, I lift my hips up slightly before lining the tip of her cock up with my entrance and slowly sitting down again.

My eyes roll back in my head at the feeling of Brittany filling me up and I can see her let out small puffs of air. She is more hornier than I thought she was. I smile at her sweetly before crashing my lips against hers and starting to roll my hips.

The kiss doesn't really last long because of the need of air that is getting in the way, so we just keep our foreheads pressed together as I run my fingers through her hair. "Fucking hell" Brittany moans out loudly, her hands coming to land at the bottom of my back and her nails dig into my bare skin.

I hiss but speed up my movements. The pleasure is building up inside of me and I can feel myself getting close, "Britt, I'm close" I manage to announce to her and she nods her head, agreeing with me.

After two more thrusts into her, we are both exploding, gripping at each other as we ride out our orgasms. "Britttanyyyyyy" I scream out, but I don't still my hips as my body is shaking and trembling. Brittany is gripping my back and stifling her screaming by biting down onto my neck.

"Wow babe" she breathes out I let myself fall limp on top of her. I smile against her and she tightens her grip around my waist. "I love you so much" my heart swells up at her words and I roll off of her so that I'm facing her. She pulls the covers over us and tangles our legs together as we wrap ourselves up in each other's arms.

"I love you more, boo" I whisper, letting my eyes scan her face. "Do you remember the day that we got together?" she giggles and nods her head. "I was so nervous that you would just think I was a dork and reject me" she shakes her head and I smile at the memory.

"I could never reject you" she tells me softly, reaching out to cup my cheeks and letting her thumb stoke my cheek-bone. "You friggin got a plane to write a message in the sky asking me to be your girlfriend. Really, it was one of the sweetest thing ever" I blush and duck my head.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if I never got my head out of my ass?"

"No."

"Like never ever?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know that I would of waited for you forever and that you would of eventually caved into your feelings."

"I love you so much."

"Aww."

"Say it back."

"Don't pout."

"Say it back then."

"What if I don't?"

"You don't love me?"

"What? Of course I love you. I meant what if I don't say it ba- oh wait. You're a bitch."

"But you love me."

"And sometimes I wonder why."

"Damn, and you call me the bitch."

* * *

**A/N: So I love little cute Brittana arguments so I that is where the random part at the end came into it. Sorry for the poor sexy times, but I hope its good enough! ****Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Also sorry for the sharp chapter, it will be longer next time! Anyway, ********Favourite scenes? Favourite lines? Favourite characters?**

**-Much Love!**


	8. Family Game Night

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N:**

**Glee4ever123 -Me too :)**

**westcoastmember - Gotta admit, I kind got confused by writing it lol**

**nayalove - With their house, I say imagine the biggest house you can think of and then make it bigger ;)**

**Heads up to the people that were reading To Fix A Broken-Hearted girl, I decided to delete it and replace it with a different Quinntana story. I apologize to all of you that wanted me to continue it!**

**So, on with this story. I am thinking maybe 5 more chapters? I am going to end it with the birth of Keegan/Jessica's baby so I just need to write some more ideas of what goes on between haha. However, I will be doing a squeal most probably.**

* * *

"Family game night, bitchesssss" Khloe enters the room with a smile, flopping down on the couch and spreading her legs across Ali and Georgia causing them both the glare at her. "Touchy. That time of the month?" I burst out laughing at Khloe's words. She never fails to make me laugh.

"What time of the month" my eyes go wide and I almost choke on my own tongue as I look over to Hayden who has his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Oh my God. Did he actually really just ask me that? How the hell am I supposed to answer that?

Shit. What the hell am I supposed to say to a 6 year old boy when he asks what that means?

Luckily, my super genius wife isn't as much as an idiot as I am and knows.

"The time of the month to catch butterflies, duh. Its summer" Oh thank God for Brittany and her fucking genius brain that comes up with things like that but still manage to get the kids to believe them.

"Okay" he says with a nod, believe what his mother just told him making me roll my eyes slightly.

Kim tuts as she walks into the room, Kanye trailing behind her along with Kourtney, Kendall and Kylie. "Mason and Nelly with Scott?" I ask Kourt, noticing that the two kids hadn't come in with them. Too bad, they both are too cute for words and it is good to be around them.

Kourtney nods her head. "Yeah, he said that he couldn't deal with another game night so I left them with him and Rob" she chuckles and Brittany sniggers beside me. Our family game nights are not what you call normal at all. We are all so competitive, it is actually unreal.

"Hey, we're going to practice for cheer instead of being here with you all" Heidi says and walks out of the room with Daisy, Kendall, Kylie, Aliyah and Georgia following closely behind her. The six usually practice their cheerleading stunts together even though the younger two aren't on the same team as the others.

"Oh damn" I mutter quietly to myself. Aliyah is the best at family game night along with myself and now she is gone leaving me alone. "I'm with Kim, Kourt and Britt" I squeal loudly, knowing that they are the next best people I could have on my team.

Khloe and Kanye scowl at me.

I shrug my shoulders with a smirk.

"What are we even doing? Why are we with each other?" Quinn asks and we all look over to her.

Oh yeah. I forgot that the Glee club were here for a minute. "Family game night" Kanye answers whilst pulling Kim onto his lap. "What game we playing tonight?" everybody turns to Brittany expectantly.

Its tradition that Brittany always chooses the game ever since we started these family game nights. "I was thinking we could do guess the movie?" I beam and share a knowing look with my team. We are so going to win this, we are all movie nerds.

"Okay so obviously I am with Quinn, Mercedes, Puck and Natalie. The kids can all be on a team and so can Khloe, Kanye and Ashley?" Rachel asks, looking around the room and everybody nods in agreement. "Who is going first?" I raise my hand smugly.

"Mami its not fair. You always win" Noah whines cutely, folding his arms across his chest as a pout appears on his face. All my kids agree with him and I chuckle at them.

Haters gonna hate. "Don't be a sore loser baby" I tell him with a wink. "Okay, I'm going first. So this movie just came out recently and its one of my favorites its one word and begins with M" I smirk at Brittany and she smirks back, already knowing what it is.

To be honest, I haven't even saw the movie. Brittany and I just pretended to watch it to scare the kids out of the room so that we could get our mack on. Smart, right? Totally. But I got to be honest, the noises were pretty fucking scary and I found myself even jumping at those.

"That is so not fair, you have to give us a clue" Ashley whines from across the room and I roll my eyes at her playfully. They aren't even guessing. "It could be anything, loads of films start with M" she says and I raise my eyebrows whilst shaking my head.

"No they don't" Brittany tells her while cheekily sticking her tongue out at me.

"Mommy don't stick your tongue out" Macey scolds Brittany, squirming against Kanye before running over to me and sitting down on my lap. "Hi Mama" she grins and I smile at her cuteness. Such a mama's girl.

I hear a chuckle come from the other end of the room. "I have it. The movie is Mama" I pout and if it wasn't for my kids being in the room right now, I would of flipped Khloe off for guessing the answer.

"Aww, don't pout baby" Brittany coos to me and pulls at my bottom lip playfully causing me to chuckle at her. God, she is so annoying sometimes. But I still love her anyway. "Okay Khloe, your turn" I scowl at Khloe.

This bitch is going down!

Oh shit, she is smirking at me.

She is going to choose a fucking hard one.

Doesn't matter, me and Britts and the movie Queens. We own practically every film that has ever came out into the movies. "Okay so the first word is Dirty" she says wiggling her eyebrows a little making Brittany, Kourt and Kim to chuckle.

"Dirty dancing" Brittany says, not missing a beat causing Khloe's mouth to drop open slightly. "Come on, you seriously thought I didn't know what it was? I friggin own a dance school, Khlo" she says smugly and I give my wife a little high five.

"And that is why you don't mess with a Pierce-Lopez!" I tease her triumphantly a smirk playing at my lips when she rolls her eyes.

"Our turn again because we won" Kourt says and now she is the one with the smug smirk playing at her lips. "The first two words are Drop dead" I burst out laughing because she is totally talking about that film we watched the other week when she came over here.

It was hilarious and we was like two little kids cracking up. "Oh my God, Britt. We have to watch this film that Kourt is talking about. It seriously is the funniest film ever" I wipe away my tears that have formed in my eyes.

"Yes, lets watch the film because I know already that Santana's team would of won once again and if she didn't then she would of threw a tantrum, once again" this time I do flip Kanye off and he raises his hands in defense.

"Are you really that competitive?" Natalie asks and before I can open my mouth, I am cut off by my son.

"Yes she is. Mama, Kim, Kourt, Ali and mommy are the worst so that is why we put them on the same team all the time" I roll my eyes at Hayden.

Arms find their way around my waist and I lean into the person behind me, knowing that it is Brittany. She buries her face into my neck and I sigh as the smell of her perfume. Hmm. She always smells so good.

Her lips soon find their way to my neck and I shift against her because when Brittany starts something, then she won't stop until she got some. "Baby, I'm not feeling too good" I whine through a fake cough, elbowing Brittany gently so that she catches on to what I am doing.

"How about we put the kids to bed and then go cuddle?" she suggests but I can see the glint in her eyes that tells me we are going to be doing a lot more than cuddling.

I know my head and fake whimper. "Are you guys staying over? Kendall and Kylie were staying anyway" I tell them and they look between each other.

"I think we all still have to pack for Friday and tomorrow is the day before we leave" Kim says, looking apologetic as she shrugs her shoulders. "Send Kendall and Kylie back home before one or mom will flip" she tell us and I give her a weak smile. What? I have to make my acting believable.

"Santana, go get some water and go to bed. I'll be up in ten minutes" Brittany tells me and I sigh, getting up to hug each one of my children and kissing their foreheads. I also wave at the glee club before exiting the room and making my way upstairs, quickly checking on Mason and Oscar as I pass their room only to see that they are completely out of it, snoring and everything.

I sigh with a giggle once I get into mine and Brittany's room and hurriedly strip from my clothes before face-planting onto the bed. Shuffling, I pull the sheets over my naked body and lay down so that my head is resting on the pillows as I wait for Brittany.

Two minutes later, I hear the door opening and the giggling of my wife as she looks our door. "Everybody is in bed and now that we have some alone time, I want nothing more than to fuck your brains out" my breath hitches at Brittany's words as I watch her get naked in front of me.

"I don't know, Britt. I'm feeling a little ill" I say playfully when she dips down onto the bed, facing me and bringing our bodies flush together.

"Yeah? Dr. Pierce-Lopez will make you feel better" and with that, she crashes her lips against mine. I moan at the feeling of our lips molding together and snake my arms around her waist tightly. Brittany wastes no time in sliding her tongue across my upper lip, asking for entrance to which I immediately accept.

Parting my lips, Brittany's tongue darts into my mouth and meets with mine. We both moan at the contact and continue to explore each others mouths, letting our tongues slip and slide against one another.

I can feel the wetness between my legs increase with every second that goes by. I can't help it, being close to Brittany like this just does something to me and I know that she feels the same if Brittany Jr. helps at all. Her cock is getting harder and harder, poking the inside of my left thigh making me squirm.

Once air gets an issue, I pull away from the kiss breathlessly. "Britt" I whisper through a small moan when Brittany starts to leave open-mouthed kisses down my neck, occasionally sucking or nipping on the skin beneath my pulse point. "I need you now" I tell her, pleading her for a release.

I can feel my body vibrating with need as I arch into her touch when she makes her way down my body, leaving gentle kisses on my exposed skin as she does do.

"Oh San, you're so sexy" oh my god. I gasp and my eyes god wide when Brittany unexpectedly runs her tongue along my folds. My hips buck into her face in anticipation and want and my throbbing pussy is dripping with wetness.

"Brittany, please. Just eat me out" I whimper to her, wanting her to just do it already. Without a word, Brittany pushes her tongue through my folds. "Oh shit" my back is arching and throwing my head back in pleasure. "Feels so good babe, don't stop" I moan loudly when Brittany twirls her tongue around my swollen clit and then sucks on hard.

I know that I am not going to last long now because the pleasure building up inside of me is just insane. The way she is making me feel is insane. He tongue inside my pussy is just insane.

"I'm so close" when those three words escape my mouth, I feel two of Brittany's fingers plunging inside of me, sending me over the edge. My muscles tighten and my hips lift into Brittany's face widely as my body starts to shake. "Brittanyyyyyyy" I scream out her name as I come into her mouth.

Once I have come down from my high, Brittany eagerly licks up my juices and kisses her way back up my body. "You taste so good" she giggles and pecks my lips softly. I grin when I taste myself mixed with Brittany.

"You want me to help you out there?" I giggle when I notice Brittany's still hard member between us and she shakes her head softly.

"No, I just want to cuddle with my beautiful wife" my heart melts at her words and we lay down against the bed so that we are facing each other. Our legs tangle together and our arms fall around each other's waist. "Plus, I thought that you was ill" she teases.

I giggle at her cuteness. She really is a dork sometimes. "I think my gorgeous wife took care of that" I whisper lovingly to her, bringing one of my hands up to cup her cheek. My thumb is stroking over her cheekbone and our eyes stay locked. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you" the words slip out of my mouth with so much ease, I have to smile.

Brittany is the only person that I can express my feelings to so easily. I can open up to her and talk to her about everything, even the silliest of things.

"I love you too and you don't have to worry about that baby. I'm yours forever" she softly places a kiss to my cheek. "And ever" a kiss to my nose. "And ever" a kiss to my chin. "And probably even in our afterlife because I know that our love is that strong, our souls will find each other again then too" I grin at her words.

"I hope so, boo" I tell her honestly through a yawn and then shuffle closer to her so that our bodies are flush together. "Night baby" I whisper into her chest and her grip around me tightens slightly.

"Night, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the last update. I have no excuses. So, just a short filler chapter before they go on the trip, but the next chapter will be up sometime by the end of this week hopefully!**

**Review and let me know what you all think! ********Favourite scenes? Favourite lines? Favourite characters? Let me know and also tell me if you want to see more of a specific character? or anything specific happening with the family?**

**********-Much Love!**


	9. Disney Anniversary

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N:**

**Brittandsan4evs - **Yeah, I have to write them in love because the show is annoying me with how little they are showing of their relationship and now that Brittany chose Sam.

**Glee4ever123 - **I agree.

**Quinntana2 - **I wish I could go too!

**westcoastmember - **I am sure your idea's are awesome, and aww thank you, I love you too! Your reviews always make me smile :)

**Pikibear - **I wrote in I think chapter 3? that Daisy has a boyfriend.

* * *

"Mason and Oscar."

"Check."

"Scar."

"Check."

"Macey."

"Check."

"Har."

"Check."

"Bella."

"Check."

"Noah."

"Check."

"Hay."

"Check."

"Kate."

"Check."

"Hols."

"Check."

"Kenny."

"Check."

"Heids."

"Check."

"Daisy."

"Check."

"Abby."

"Check."

"Ali."

"Check."

"Kee."

"Check."

"Jess."

"Check."

"Gee."

"Check."

"Ash."

"Check."

"My super hot, beautiful, sexy wife who I love so much and can't live without" Brittany giggles and looks up from all of the kid's suitcases that are gathered in front of our private jet. The glee club has already headed to Florida in our other yet and our parents and family are joining us tomorrow.

I've got to admit, I haven't been this excited about something since Mason and Oscar were born. To have all my family and now my friends together in one place for two whole weeks is going to be amazing because we hardly ever get chance to come together.

Usually somebody is missing or busy but now we're finally getting to spend time together. "Check" Brittany grins, taking me in her arms and burring her face into my neck, placing soft kisses to my bare skin. "We should hop on and cuddle" she mumbles aginst me and I notice John, the captain, loading on our bags, so I nod my head and lead her onto the jet.

Once we get on board, the door locks and I notice that all of our kids are fast asleep, so I drag Brittany through the door to our private section of the jet where two joint leather recliners are. Brittany pulls me over to it and wraps her arms tightly around me when I snuggle into her side.

"15 years, can you believe it B? I remember when I first saw you, I knew that I wanted you in my life forever" I smile against her chest and I feel her press a lingering kiss to my forehead, causing my eyes to flutter close.

"Really?" she asks me and I can hear the smile in her voice, so I hum in agreement. "Me too. Even though you were trying to be a badass, I thought you were just a little cutie" I chuckle at her words and try to move closer to her. "Did you ever think that this is where you would be in the future when you was younger?"

My eyebrows furrow at her words and I lift my head to look at her, "what do you mean?"

She huffs quietly because she has to explain herself and I can't help but laugh at how adorable she is.

"Did you ever think that you would be like the most famous musician in America? Did you even think that you would be married to a girl with a dick? And then have 16 kids and a grandchild on the way, all by the time you were 33" she explains to me softly.

I shake my head. "Never would I of thought any of those things were possible" she looks at me expectantly, her bright blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"I never would of thought that I would be married to the most perfect human being alive. If somebody would of told me that 15 years ago, I would of laughed and probably slapped them in the face" Brittany giggles at my words because she knows that I would of done that.

"But I am and I honestly could not be happier with how my life turned out to be, and that is all because of you" I tap Brittany's nose gently causing her to scrunch it up. "You made me follow my dreams and you made me believe in myself" cupping her cheeks, her eyes lock with mine and I smile softly at her.

"You're my everything Britt-Britt. You and our beautiful, perfect children that we made with all our love for each other" tears come to Brittany's eyes at my words and her bottom lip starts to quiver slightly, but I stop it by leaning forward and crashing my lips against hers.

She smiles against me and pulls me closer to her so that I am practically on top of her. I giggle and lift my leg over her lap to straddle her, not breaking out lip-lock.

She just tastes so damn good.

Like all the time.

I don't think that I have ever kissed Brittany when she doesn't taste Brittany.

And I kiss Brittany like more than 50 times a day.

"Baby, I need you so bad right now" she mumbles, pulling away from my lips and trailing her kisses down my neck, switching between open mouthed kisses and soft nibbles. Tilting my head to the side to give her better access, I run my fingers through her long blonde hair and start to roll my hips into hers.

We both moan at the added pressure to our most intimate parts and our lust-filled eyes lock with one another's. "Please" she breathes out and I nod my head, silently agreeing to her pleading word and quickly unbuckling the button on her bulged jeans. She lifts her hips and allows me to slide them down her legs along with her boxers.

Her already hard cock springs free between us, my breath hitching at the sight and I lick my lips before lifting my hips to pull down my own jeans and panties. "I'm so wet for you babe" I moan into my wife's ear, not wasting any time in grabbing Brittany's dick and guiding it to my soaked pussy.

Brittany's back arches at my touch and she throws her head back against the chair, her lips parting as she lets out a silent moan. Fuck that is hot. I lower myself, Brittany's cock pushing through my walls and into my throbbing pussy. "Oh my God. Feels so good" my head falls forward onto Brittany's shoulder because of the pleasure that is building up inside of me.

My hips start rolling into Brittany's and I attach my lips to her neck, sucking at my favourite spot just below her ear lobe, earing a muffled moan to escape from her mouth. Brittany's cock is hitting all of the right spots inside of me as I continue to thrust my ships into hers and I know that I am not going to last much longer.

I never do. Its just the way she fills me up and hits all of my favourite spots.

The way she throws her head back and squeezes her eyes shut because of the pleasure.

The way her hips are subconsciously jerking into mine, desperately wanting more.

So, I give her more. Quickening the pace of my rocking and sucking harder on her skin.

She is close too. Short, breathless pants are escaping from her slightly parted lips and I know that she can barely control herself. "San... I'm close. I'm gonna.." she gasps and a couple of seconds later, she is squirting her load inside of me while her body starts to shake.

Looking at Brittany in so much pleasure and riding out her orgasm sends me over the edge; she is just too damn sexy, "B...I'm going to cum". My walls clamp shut around her cock and all my muscles tense before my hips start to jerk and my back arches. "Brittanyyyyy" I moan, the scream coming out a muffle because I'm still biting down on her neck.

After a couple of moments, I relax again and flop down so I am laying completely against Brittany, her dick still buried deep inside my pussy.

"Holy crap. I don't think I will ever get over how good it feels to make love to you" she says just above a whisper, but I still hear her because of how close we are laid.

"Me either" I reply to her with a shy smile as she snakes her arms around my waist tightly. "We better clean up though, one of the kids will probably wake up soon" just as I finish saying that, a small cry is heard causing us both to chuckle. Just in time. Wriggling out of her tight grasp, I quickly change my soaked panties and jeans into some clean ones.

We learned the hard way to leave spare clothes on our jet. Winking at Brittany, I slip into the other room where all our kids are. I smile when I see Oscar and Mason looking over at me with watery eyes.

"Hey, Mijo's" I coo to them quietly, careful not to wake up any of my other kids because they are definitely like me when it comes to their sleep. Stubborn and moody because 'dey needz their beauty sleep'.

I lift them both into my arms and they immediately cling to me, snuggling into me cutely. "How about we go see mommy?" they smile excitedly at the mention of Brittany. She will probably be changed and fully dressed again now, right? Hopefully. Kicking the door open with my foot, I enter the room and let out a small sigh of relief. Thank Goodness.

Mason squeals at the sight of his mommy and reaches his arms out towards her. Brittany takes him from my arms and I sit back down next to her, Oscar still cuddling into me. "I can't believe how big they are getting already. It seems like yesterday I was in hospital popping them out" I sigh, looking down at my two little boys who are now 6 months old. Brittany nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah. It gets crazier with every birth. Having to take all of the kids to the hospital with us" we both laugh as we remember the night that Mason and Oscar was born. Definitely the craziest birth of them all. "You know, when we get back off of holiday, we should all sit in the movie room and watch all our home videos" Brittany suggests to me and I smile widely at her.

We have been making home video's since we first met and have over 1000 of them. Its good because when Lola is born, I am thinking of editing them all and making a movie out of it. Then, because nobody really knows about our life, it can finally be out there that I am married to Brittany and we have kids together.

"I agree, honey. But first, lets get of this damn plane" I laugh, noticing that the plane has just landed and we have arrived in Florida. Oliver, our other driver, is already loading our suitcases into the Limo and on his way to Disney by the time we get into the other room where all our kids are now wide awake. "All of you off and into the other Limo" I yell and they all groan before dragging themselves out into the Limo, Brittany and I following them closely behind.

* * *

I wake up to Brittany placing soft, delicate kisses to my neck and jawline and I can't help the huge smile that takes over my face. Turning to face her, I can see that her grin matches mine and I tightly wrap my arms around her body. "Happy anniversary, Brittany" I whisper to my wife, letting my fingers trace patterns on her stomach where her top has ridden up.

"Happy anniversary, Santana" she replies, her voice just as quiet as mine is. Wow. 15 years of being married to Brittany. I can still remember that day clearly, like it was today when it happened. I was so nervous because I thought everything was going to go wrong and Brittany wouldn't of ended up marrying me.

But of course, she did.

And it was honestly one of the best days of my life...

_**"Santana calm down" my mother shouted loudly, trying to get my attention. I just ignore her and keep pacing around the room, not bothering to hide the fact the I am crying. Who cares, right? I'm fucking freaking out right now over this whole friggin' thing.**_

_**Like, what if something goes wrong? What if somebody stops the wedding? What if that person is Brittany? What if she decides that this all was a mistake and she leaves me at the altar? I can't live without her, especially right now with me being pregnant and all.**_

_**I don't think I can raise two children on my own. I don't think that I could barely raise one on my own.**_

_**I need Brittany to help me.**_

_**She told me that she wants these babies just as much as I do. She wouldn't lie to me.**_

_**"MIJA" I snap out of my inner thoughts and finally stop pacing, look over to my Mami with watery eyes. "Now you listen to me carefully, okay?" I nod my head, unable to form any words as she takes me in her arms.**_

_**"Brittany loves you. I know what you are thinking right now, baby, and I can tell you that she isn't going to leave you" my Mami's eyes lock with mine and I feel a sense of relief rush through my body at her words. My fists un-clench at my sides and my chest gets lighter. The look in my mother's eyes tells me that she is speaking the truth and I know that I shouldn't of doubted Brittany in the first place.**_

_**"You two are going to be together forever, okay? She loves you just as much as you love her. So just calm down, take a deep breath and lets get going" I nod my head and dry my tears with the palm of my hand, being careful not to smudge my make-up. Thank God for waterproof mascara. **_

_**My heart is still beating loudly in my chest as I look over myself through the mirror. I am wearing a white dress that is tight around my waist, showing off my small baby bump, and flows out around my waist. My hair is straightened and falling over my shoulders, stopping just below my breasts. **_

_**I only applied a little bit of eye make-up because Brittany always says that she likes my natural look better than how I look with layers and layers of make-up on. You can't see my heels because of my dress, but they make me a little taller so that I am the same height as Brittany for once instead of smaller.**_

_**"I'm ready" I breathe out nervously, taking the bouquet of flowers in my hands and smiling at my mother. She grins and kisses my cheek before leaving the room, going to take her seat outside. We decided to have our wedding outside with it being summer and all, and to be honest it is the perfect day. The sun is shining and the birds are singing; its just perfect.**_

_**Taking a deep breath, I exit the room to see my Papi waiting for me in the hallway. I smile at him weakly and I see the tears come to his eyes when he scans over me. "You look stunning, Brittany is a luck girl" his words go right to my heart and I bite back the tears that have now gathered in my eyes again. "Are you ready to get married, Santi?" he asks me, linking his arm around mine as we walk towards the garden.**_

_**"Yeah. I just want her to be mine officially, you know?" he nods his head in understanding and I shut my eyes when we reach the gates. They are closed so I can't see past them, but when my Papi presses the button to open them up, my breath hitches and gets caught in my throat.**_

_**The music is playing, but I can't really hear it because my eyes are glued to Brittany as my Papi leads me down the isle slowly. Our eyes lock and we both already have tears coming down our cheeks. Brittany has her hair tied back into a tight pony tail, with only her side bangs falling freely. She has on a black and white slim fitted tuxedo and looks beautiful.**_

_**When I reach Brittany, my Papi takes my flowers, kisses my cheek and then sits down next to my Mami. Brittany takes my hands in hers and my whole body suddenly feels like it is on fire by the way she is looking at me. She brings one of her hands to cup my cheek, "you are gorgeous" she whispers so only I can hear her and my heart melts at her words.**_

_**She is so adorable and sweet.**_

_**I can never get used to how she compliments me and makes me feel.**_

_**She makes me feel whole and like I finally belong.**_

_**"You do too" I tell her in an equally small voice, smiling up at her through my tears. I know that she wants nothing more than to lean forward and kiss me right now, and trust me, I want the same, but the minister interrupts our moment.**_

_**"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Brittany and Santana. I believe you have your own vows?" he asks, looking between Brittany and I. We both nod our heads and he steps back, letting us say our vows to each other.**_

_**I decide to go first. "Brittany, you are the love of my life" my eyes stay locked with Brittany's as my voice wavers slightly with emotion. Even though my voice is weak, I have never meant anything more than these words. "You're beautiful in every way inside and out and I don't think I could of found somebody better to spend the rest of my life with."**_

_**Both of us have tears streaming down our faces at this moment and I take a deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "You believe in me Brittany. You teach me to follow my dreams and that I can do anything if I put my mind to it. You made me stronger and encouraged me to embrace who I am" my hands slip out of Brittany's to wipe away her tears.**_

_**"Everything you do makes me smile, laugh and even sometimes cry. You make me feel like the most amazing girl alive and I always think that I could ever love you more than I do, but then you do something cute and my love for you grows even more. You're my soul-mate, my forever and I am so proud to say that I, Santana Marie Lopez, take thee Brittany Susan Pierce as my wife" I finish my vows and take her ring from Kourtney, slipping it onto Brittany's finger before kissing it.**_

_**"Oh wow, how do I follow that?" Brittany breathes out and everybody laughs, including me. "Santana, I love everything about you. How you are so guarded with everybody, but still let me in and tell me every single emotion you feel and open up to me. How you look at me with so much love, it literally makes my heart swell so big, I'm surprised that I haven't exploded already" I giggle and everybody laughs again.**_

_**"I love how you try to act all badass, but really you are just a big dork and all mushy mushy when it is just us two together" I pout at her words and now she giggles. "Every time you touch me I get tingles, butterflies and it feels like I am on fire. Every time you smile at me, I feel so happy because I know that it is me that put that smile on your face" I smile at her and her eyes brighten making me chuckle.**_

_**Damn, she is so cute. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to hold you and to kiss you everyday. I promise to tell you that I love you at least once everyday and to make sure that you never feel lonely, sad, scared or anything other than happiness. You're my soul-mate, my forever and I am so proud to say that I, Brittany Susan Pierce, take thee Santana Marie Lopez as my wife" Brittany states confidently and takes my ring from Kim, putting it onto my finger and then kissing it just like I did with her.**_

_**It is silent for a moment and I look around the room to see that every single person has tears flowing down their cheeks, including the minister. He clears his throat and looks between Brittany and I. **__**"By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you lawfully wedded as wife and wife. You may now kiss your spouse" after those words escape his mouth, his takes a seat and I turn to face my wife. **_

_**Oh my goodness.**_

_**Brittany is my wife.**_

_**Finally.**_

_**I'm so happy right now.**_

_**Blue eyes lock with mine and Brittany wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her. Her forehead rests against mine and our noses nuzzle together as I bring my hands up to cup her cheeks, stroking her cheekbones with my thumbs. We both lean in and finally, our lips connect in which is probably our most amazing kiss that we have ever shared.**_

_**Our first kiss as a married couple.**_

_**Fuck, that sounds so good.**_

"Honey, what are you thinking about?" Brittany asks me, pulling me out of my memory thoughts and I turn to face her with a wide ear to ear grin. Even after 15 years, all of those things we both said on our wedding day are still true. In fact, our feelings have only grown stronger as our family grew.

"Our wedding day" I tell her and she smiles, dipping her head to connect our lips in a short but passionate kiss. "Where is everybody anyway? What are we going to do today? I just want to hold you and kiss you and make love to you" I bury my head into her chest and she starts to run her fingers through my hair.

"Baby, everybody is already out running around the attractions. Jessica has Mason and Oscar because she can't go on any of them and she wants to prepare for when Lola comes" I smile up at her. When we arrived here last night, we all went straight to bed because of how late is was. So obviously today, they all get up at the crack of dawn so they can spend as much time going around as possible.

I look over to Brittany with a smile. "So it is just us two?" Brittany sucks her lips into her mouth cutely and nods her head. "Want to go make some more video's?" I ask her and she nods her head again excitedly. "Get up then, lets go!" she slaps my ass as I roll out of the comfy bed to get changed into some short shorts, a black spaghetti strap and some old converse, stuffing the small box into my pocket when I'm sure Brittany doesn't see. After putting my hair up into a messy bun, I grab the camera and flick it on, turning it to face Brittany.

"Nice, baby" I giggle when she blows me a kiss and I turn the camera around to wink at it. "Wow. Isn't my wife beyond beautiful? Like gorgeously sexy and cute and adorable and pretty and amazing-" I get cut off by Brittany taking the camera away from me. "Hey! I wasn't done. I wanted to tell the camera how much I love you" a pout forms on my lips and Brittany giggles, as she looks through the camera lens at me.

"You know, this girl here? We have been married for 15 years" she says, wrapping her arms around me and turning the camera so that is is facing the both of us. "15 amazing years filled with baby-making, kisses, love and happiness" she nuzzles her nose into my neck as she speaks and I smile at her cuteness.

"You are so cute" I tap her nose and she scrunches it up, only proving my point. "How about we go have a romantic lunch?" I ask her and feel her nod against me, so I turn the camera off and put it back into my suitcase. Brittany reaches out and laces our hands together, pulling me closer to her as she does so.

We start walking towards the restaurant and I smile when we get inside, seeing that none of our family or friends are here so we are alone. She leads me over to one of the circular tables for two and we sit down. "I love you so much" she breathes out, her eyes staying glued to my own when the words leaving her mouth. I can feel my face go warm and I giggle shyly, my stomach doing flips just like all the other times she tells me that she loves me.

"I love you so much too. I'm glad that you locked me in a room and forced me to deal with my feelings" Brittany's face grows pink and I giggle at her when she looks down, embarrassed because of what she did. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. It was totally worth it and I'm sure that I would of done the same thing if the roles were reversed" I tell her softly, reaching over the table to grab her hands.

Just in time for the waiter to come over to us. "Hello, sorry to interrupt. Are you ready to order?" he asks us politely and I look over to Brittany, even though I already know what she wants. Brittany smiles at him and nods her head whilst biting down on her lip.

"Please could we both have the chicken and bacon pasta carbonara" I speak for Brittany, sharing a look with her across the table making the waiter smile at us both.

"Of course. Any drinks?"

"Red wine please" Brittany is the one to speak this time and he smiles at us one last time before walking away to prepare our food. Brittany looks back over to me and I giggle, remembering our previous conversation. She obviously remembers too because she looks back at me with a small pout on his face. "It isn't funny. It is embarrassing; I just wanted you to stop lying to yourself and admit your feelings for me" she says and I can't help but giggle again.

"What by locking me in the room, tying my hands together and giving me a strip tease and lap dance?" Brittany cracks a smile and then lets out a giggle at my words. "You was so hard and I was so wet but you wouldn't give in until I told you that I was in love with you" I say with a smile. That was one of the most frustrating things that has ever happened to me.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" we both giggle again when I nod my head. "So despite all the frustration and sexual pain we went through for about 3 hours because of your stubbornness, it finally paid off because I got you in the end" Brittany smiles and brings our joined hands to her lips, kissing my ring finger lightly.

"I got you something" our eyes go wide and we burst out laughing as the exact same words slip from each of our mouths at the same time. "Me first" I tell her, to excited to hold it in any longer. Pulling the black box from my pocket, I hand it over to Brittany and she takes it shyly. She opens it up and her eyes start to water whilst she lets out a small gasp.

"Baby, its beautiful" she pulls out the silver charm bracelet, 6 charms dangling from it. A songbird, because that is the song I used to express my feelings for her when we were 15. A heart to symbolize our love for each other. A prince and a princess for our children because they really are our own prince's and princess's. A unicorn because she is my unicorn and a duck because, well, she just loves ducks.

She wipes her tears away and leans over to table to press her lips against mine. "I love it, thank you so much. Can you put it on?" I nod my head and she hands it over to me. Clasping it onto her wrist, I leave a kiss to her hand before letting it drop to the table again. "Here ya go" she takes out a red box and slides it over the table towards me.

I smile at her and then open up the box, revealing a cold chain with a songbird dangling down the end of it. Tears come to my eyes and I look up to her. "I love it so much, thank you" she giggles and gets up from her chair, taking the necklace from the box and clasping it around my neck. She stays behind me for a moment, pressing gentle kisses to my cheek and neck until the waiter comes back with our food.

She sits back down and smiles at me other the table before digging into the meal. I smile back at her because I really do have the best wife ever and we've spent the best 15 years together as a married couple.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the anniversary and a little bit of sexy times on the way to Disney. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I am currently working on Mission Lopez and my other story on my other account. After this chapter, there will be two more chapters and then sadly, this story will be finished. ****I am, however, thinking of doing a sequel but it won't be straight away.**

**Also, follow me on tumblr: www . naytanaff . tumblr . com**

**I will be posting updates on there and things to do with ALL of my stories that I write, so check it out. Also, I will be posting picture of the outfits that Brittany and Santana wear on their wedding day.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you all think. The kids and glee club will be back in the next chapter.**

**-Much Love!**


	10. Abuela & Grandma Pierce-Lopez

**Title:** Meeting the Pierce-Lopez's

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee _or the characters of _Glee _or any of the other TV shows/celebrities that I may use in this story.

**Summary**: First story in the Pierce-Lopez series. Brittany grew up in Lima, Santana grew up in Cali. Its been almost seventeen years since they graduated and now they are all in for a surprise when Brittany invites her old glee club to their house for a reunion. G!P Brittany.

**A/N:**

**Brittana0304 - **I know, the show is doing terrible with writing Brittana at the moment.

**westcoastmember - **You might of mentioned it a few times ;) Aw, happy belated birthday!

* * *

"A baby shower? Do we really have to have one? I don't want too much fuss" Jessica asks us and both mine and Brittany's smiles are immediately gone. Who the hell in the right mind does not want a friggin baby shower? But I guess I understand why Jessica doesn't because she doesn't really want to draw the attention to herself.

None of Jessica's friends of the people that attend her school know about her pregnancy yet. She wants time to tell people instead of just them randomly being invited to a baby shower. That would be crazy and awkward. Although, she could just invite some of her close friends because I know that they won't judge her. Brittany owns the school that they go to and it is a well known fact that Jessica is dating Keegan.

"How about we send the boys out with the kids for a day on a trip somewhere. We can invite a couple of your closest friends and then just hang out? Maybe go in the pool? We don't need it to be a huge party" Brittany suggests, looking at Jessica with her eyes filled with hope.

Jessica sighs and I know that she has given into Brittany's puppy dog face. To be honest, I don't blame her because who can say no to Britt when she looks at you like that. She is just way to adorable. "Okay, okay. But just Avery and Charlotte" she agrees with a small smile playing at her lips.

Brittany let's out a squeal and jumps up and down happily. "Yayyyy. So you go call them both and I will send the guys out with the kids so they are not here" I roll my eyes at my wife and see Jessica's eyes widen slightly at the fact the shower will be tonight. I was shocked too when Brittany told me, but like everybody else, I caved into her easily.

**-1 month later-**

"Santana, Brittany."

"Mami, Mom. Wake the hell up."

"My waters broke" and with that, my eyes shoot open and I roll out of the bed. Okay, so Jessica's waters broke. Fuck. "Can you drive us to the hospital please?" She asks us, clutching her stomach and I nod my head, glancing at Brittany who is subtly trying to put her clothes on under the covers. I let out a laugh because if she listened to me and put her clothes on like I did, then she wouldn't have to do that.

Brittany turns to glare at me and I wink at her. "Come on, smart-arse. Let's go get us a grand-baby" I slap Brittany's ass when she gets up. "Did you ask Quinn or somebody to mind the kids and bring them to the hospital later on?" Keegan nods his head as we all make our way out to the car.

Jessica keeps wincing and I smile when I notice Keegan frantically trying to calm her down. I share a glance with Brittany and I know that she is remembering the first time my waters broke when I was pregnant with Aliyah and Keegan. I take her hand in mine before parking the car into the hospital car park. Luckily, it is late and nobody is driving around at this time of night.

"Just stay calm, Jessica. It will be okay. Keegan go ahead and take her in, we will come in after making a few calls" I tell them both, knowing that I have to inform both mine and Brittany's parents of what is happening. We will probably have to call Quinn or something just to make sure they are okay with our kids.

Keegan nods his head and gives us both a smile before scurrying off into the hospital with his girlfriend. "Can you believe that we are about to be grandmothers? Abuela and Grandma Lopez-Pierce" Brittany chuckles at my words and shakes her head, wrapping her arms around my waist before pulling me close to her. "I can't believe it. It seems like it was yesterday that it was us running through them doors, going crazy because I was about to give birth to our first children" I sigh, resting my forehead against my wife's.

"I know. And now our son is going to have a daughter. Crazy shit" Brittany exclaims and I giggle at how she still has no filter what so ever. She talks what she thinks at all times and doesn't even care if it doesn't make any sense to the people around her. But, it is one of the things I love about her and I wouldn't change her for anything. "I love you, but we really should call our parents and go inside" she tells me, pulling away from me, but keeping our fingers laced together still.

I nod my head in agreement and pull out my phone, sending a quick text to my Mami because I really can't be bothered calling her right now. My son and future daughter-in-law need me.

_To: Mami -_

_Jessica is in labor. Come down next week when the glee club go back home._

_From: Santana_

_To: Santana - _

_Of course. I'm booking the tickets now. Good luck to you all. I love you._

_From: Mami_

Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I look over to Brittany with a nod and then we both walk inside the doors, over to the front desk. "Pierce-Lopez" I tell the woman and she smiles before telling us the room number Keegan and Jessica are in and what floor. Brittany and I practically run to the room and when we enter, my heart stops in my chest at the sight in front of me. Holy fuck.

Jessica is holding a newborn baby girl in her arms and Keegan is sat on the bed beside her, his arms wrapped around them both and his finger tracing his daughters face. My granddaughters face. Oh my fucking God, I have a granddaughter. I squeeze Brittany's hand in my own and we walk towards the family, careful not to interrupt them.

"She's beautiful" Brittany's says, grabbing the couple's attention and I nod my head in agreement. She really is beautiful. Her skin is carmel colored, her eyes are bright blue, has dark brown curls and she is so tiny. A perfect mixture between both Jessica and Keegan. Brittany and I sit at the bottom of the bed, admiring the newest member of the Pierce-Lopez family.

"Lola, this is your Abuela and your Grandma. Do you want to hold her?" Keegan coos to his daughter and I feel a sense of pride in my chest at how well he is going to do by Lola. He is going to protect her and love her through thick and thin. I smile when Jessica hands the baby over to me and I carefully support her head whilst smiling down at her, the tears falling down my cheeks as I do so.

"Hi there baby girl. Aren't you just a little cutie?" I ask her softly, bouncing her gently in my arms. "She came fast, I thought you would be still having contractions when we came in here. How do you feel?" I ask Jessica, knowing how painful and scary it is to give birth. Well, I am kind of used to the pain by now. You know, that happens after you do it 16 times.

Jessica shrugs her shoulders slightly. "Just a little sore, but I'll get over it. I'm just glad that Lola is here and healthy" she says and I smile in understanding. As long as your baby is okay then you don't even think about how sore you are afterwards. You're just glad that your baby is finally here after all those months of carrying it.

**-3 hours later-**

"She is gorgeous."

"Baby!"

"Keegan a daddy?"

"Wow."

I chuckle a little at all of my kids' reactions to Lola as they step into the hospital room. Their faces are filled with awe as they all crowd around Jessica and Keegan and I just about manage to pull Brittany out of the room and into the bathroom unnoticed. Brittany grins at me as she sits on the edge of the bath, pulling me to stand between her legs. "I love you so much, Santana" she tells me honestly when I cup her face in my hands.

A smile forms on my face and my heart flutters at her words, "I love you too Brittany." And I do love Brittany, I love her more than anything else in this world. Brittany, my kids and now my granddaughter, they are my everything and I truly love them with all of my heart.

Since that day in the ice-cream shop when I first met Brittany, my life changed. I changed. When I am with Brittany, it feels like I can be myself and I can finally let myself open up to somebody that understands me because Brittany does understand me more than anybody else. She always gets how I feel and how I deal with things. To be honest, I am lucky that Brittany knows me so well.

If Brittany didn't know me as well as she did, then we probably wouldn't be where we are today. If she didn't know that I was struggling with my feelings, then she wouldn't know how I feel and wouldn't of waited for me to accept that I am in love with her. Now, I couldn't imagine my life without Brittany. Without Brittany, I probably would still be hiding deep inside the closet somewhere.

Without Brittany, I wouldn't of accepted myself for who I am, or I would still be hiding behind that wall of bitchiness that I built up around me. Most importantly though, without Brittany, I wouldn't have my children. When I first found out that I was pregnant for the first time, I was scared as Brittany and I were still in high school, but now, I wouldn't have my life any other way.

Every single one of my kids are perfect.

My family is perfect.

My wife is perfect.

My life is perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnndddd, sorry to say that even though it was short, this is the final chapter to this story. I know I said that it was going to have another one, but honestly, I couldn't think of anything else to write for this story. ****First of all, I would like to thank everybody that ****Favorited/reviewed/followed this story, you all made me smile and want to write more for you all.**

**Second of all, I am so glad that you all enjoyed this story because I had no idea that anybody was actually going to read it and like it. I promise that as soon as I get the inspiration, I will start to write a sequel but I can't say that it will be up soon because I'm honestly not sure yet. In the meantime though, check out all of my other stories (Mission Lopez, and the others on my other account Naytana)**

**I love you all! Thank you so much for the continuous support!**


End file.
